The Fifth Star
by stargazing.bookworm95
Summary: A new kid joins the All-Starz - a girl to be precise. And she's got a secret that has the rest of the All-Starz believing that they're hearing voices that don't exist. MichaelxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Two weeks after the American tournament..._

Judy walked down the corridor leading to the All-Starz dorm. Douglas hadn't been very happy with their performance at the tournament but he _had_ given her the green light for her experiment. The question was whether the All-Starz would agree to it too.

She pushed open the door and saw three members of the team in virtually the same positions they'd been in for the past two weeks. Emily on the sofa tapping away at her laptop, Eddy wrestling with the controls of his hand-held video game and Steve playing on the PS3. Michael, as usual, was no where to be seen. Emily looked up.

'Oh, hi Judy. Anything wrong?' she asked. Judy began to answer, 'No, but I need to tell you guys-' Suddenly Eddy leaped into the air with a whoop. "YES!' he yelled. 'YES! YES! YES!' 'Dude, what's with all the yelling? You're distracting me!' Steve shouted. Eddy only yelled louder, 'I passed **level 13**! That's what! **YES!**' Steve's attitude changed completely. "Seriously? Oh man, gimme five Eddy!'

'Sorry to interrupt the celebrations, but would you guys shut up? Judy's got something to tell us.' Emily crossed her arms and glared at the duo who were now doing a victory dance around the room. They didn't stop. Emily sighed and looked at Judy with exasperation written all over her face.

'It's like this every time they complete a level. Yous should have seen them when Eddy passed level 10. It was beyond...belief, to put it mildly. I couldn't get any sleep.' Judy smiled. 'I have to admit, they are overdoing it. Okay guys, can we have a little order here, please!'

Eddy and Steve finally stopped, and collapsed on top of the sofa. Emily jumped off and went to stand next to Judy. 'Have you guys got your self-control back yet? You've only been playing video games since the tournament ended!' Judy sighed.

'Eddy, Steve, where's Michael? I need all of you to here what I'm about to say.' Steve scratched his head. 'He said he was going...yeah, to practice his pitch!' 'I thought I'd told you guys to stay out of the sports ground till the new facility had been constructed!' Eddy shrugged. "We know, but that's where he said he was going.'

Judy exhaled sharply. 'Why does he always disappear the second we need to have a meeting? If he's not here in two seconds, I'm making Emily the captain.' Then they heard footsteps pounding down the corridor outside and as if on cue, Michael burst in. 'Hey guys, guess what? I...' His words trailed off when he saw Judy. She frowned. 'Ah, Michael, so glad you could join us. Why don't you sit down?' Michel grinned sheepishly and adjusted his baseball cap. "Um, yeah, sure Judy.' and sank into the sofa next to Eddy and Steve. Emily sat down in one of the chairs. Judy began.

'Right, I'm sure you know that Douglas wasn't exactly happy with your performance at the tournament. But I've explained everything to him and he's agreed to let me try out an experiment. You understand that we'd only concentrated on data collection and on improving your Beyblades further, but we never focused on you and your bit-beasts apart from the development stage of the latter. We need to find out what makes bladers like the Bladebreakers tick.'

'So what's the experiment?' Emily asked. Judy took a deep breath. She hoped they'd take this well. 'We're bringing in a blader from outside the research center to join the All-Starz. The blader has had completely different training from yours but seems competent enough to be a research subject as well as a part of the All-Starz.'

'So will he be staying on permanently or something?' Eddy asked. Judy nodded. "Yes. The blader's flying in from Maryland tomorrow, so be up bright and early.' 'How good is he?' Michael asked. 'Seven time winner of the Eastern States Beyblading tournament, obviously Eastern champion. Emily can dig up more if you want. Oh,' she glanced at her watch. 'I've got a meeting. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' She started to open the door. Steve stood up. 'Hang on Judy, what's his name?' Judy's eyes twinkled. 'I didn't say that the blader was a guy. Her name is Milia Barnes. Bye bye!'

Judy slipped out before either of the All-Starz could say a word. The silence broke the second she left.

'What the heck!'

'She had got to be kidding!'

'Was she serious?' Michael looked at Emily. Emily rolled her eyes. 'Of course she was. Now do you want to find out anything about this Milia Barnes or not?' 'Fine, show us whatever you can get.'

The team crowded round to get a look at the laptop screen. 'Okay, Milia Barnes.' Emily muttered under her breath, tapping the keyboard at an astounding rate. 'Got it!'

'Well, what is it?' Michael raised an eyebrow. Emily scrolled through the file. 'Right, like Judy says, she's seven time winner of the Eastern States Beyblading tournament, she's been overall champion since she was seven. Quite a prodigy.' Eddy rolled his eyes. 'Nothing we can't handle. Anything else?' 'Yeah, what's her game?' Steve interjected. 'It says here that she's an _archer_.' 'An archer? Now I've seen everything.' Michael started toying with his baseball.

Emily rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever. But it'll be good to have another girl on the team. That would really make it a lot easier to put up with you idiots. Good night.' She slipped into her room that she would now share with Milia before either of the guys could retaliate.

'Great. Another girl is the last thing we need for the All-Starz.' Michael deftly caught his baseball in one hand. Eddy shrugged. 'So what're you going to do about it dude?' "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to challenge her to a Beyblade match. Then we'll see if she's any good.'

'And if she is?'

'Then we accept her as an All-Star.'

'Oh. Okay. Well, night dude. Steve looks like he's going to crash out.' Eddy staggered into the room supporting a very drowsy Steve and shut the door. Michael started tossing his baseball again. _Well, Milia_, he thought. _Whoever you may be, I'm sure of one thing. You're going down._

**Thanks for reading this guys! I promise the next chapter will be on soon! Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

'OH NO! WE OVERSLEPT! Judy's going to kill us!' Michael was jolted back into reality by Eddy's yells. 'Wha…what time is it?' he asked drowsily, hoping he could catch a few more minutes of sleep. 'Dude, you gotta get out of bed! It's almost ten! And Judy wanted us down by nine!' _That_ got Michael out of bed. 'Oh damn, what are we going to do?' he swore. Eddy jerked a thumb over his shoulder. 'I think the best thing to do first would be to wake Steve.' Steve was curled under the covers, snoring like a thunderstorm. Michael raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't know that he slept with a teddy bear.'

'Heck, neither did I.'

'Pass me that jug of water, would you? This would be a great time to get my revenge on him for ruining my iPod.'

'With pleasure.'

Michael grasped the jug in both hands and flung a good liter of water into Steve's face. Now it was his turn to be jump-started into the real world. 'WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!' Steve roared. 'DUDE, IT'S TEN O' CLOCK, for crying out loud! Get out of bed already!' Michael yelled back. 'Oh no.' Steve whimpered. 'Judy is not going be happy.' 'Hey, if we're lucky, she might still be at breakfast.' Eddy suggested, a bit to optimistically. 'Eddy, I really, _really_ doubt that.' Michael sighed.

After a hurried breakfast, Michael, Steve and Eddy dashed into the sports ground. Emily and Judy were already there, as they'd expected. So they were _not_ lucky. At least nobody else was there. They were more focused on the brunette in the archery range and on the screens of the computers that had been set up in the facility. 'Well, we'd better get down there?' Eddy shrugged. 'Yeah…' Michael nodded, his voice trailing off.

Emily heard them before they reached the archery range. She stormed up, looking for all the world like a middle-school teacher. 'You. Guys. Are. So. Late.' she snarled, punctuating each word with a whack from her pen. 'Ow! Ow! Chill Emily, chill! Our alarm didn't go off!' Michael tried desperately to shield himself from her blows. 'Obviously. Because you. Never. Set. It.' Emily said, whacking him over and over again. 'Anyway, what are you guys doing?'

Emily gestured to the wires connected to the target that were trailing out of her laptop. 'She has a specially modified launcher just like a bow, so we wanted to see with how much force she launches her Beyblade by making her shoot at a regular target.' 'What do you expect her to shoot? A bulls-eye?' Steve pointed at the girl, who was the size of a toy doll in the distance. 'She's fifty feet away, what are you thinking?'

Emily smirked. 'You haven't seen her shoot yet. If we placed her any closer to the target, she'd shatter it. At least, that's what I think from reviewing videos of her matches. So we're placing her at the fifty feet mark, and converting that to the force she'll release her Beyblade when she's positioned five feet away from the dish. So are you going to watch or not?'

'Oh fine.' Michael admitted, with faked reluctance. He was actually dying to see how strong the new kid's launch was. 'Then come on!' Emily called. Judy was busy setting up the program while Emily remained in contact with Milia through an earpiece. 'Yeah, we're almost done, just hang on a minute.' The response came back. Emily replied, 'No, we'll tell when to start aiming.' Judy looked up. 'Okay, we're ready.' Emily nodded. 'Right. We're finished. Take your time.'

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on Milia. She seemed to be trembling and was staring at the target like it was the only thing that existed. Eddy snickered. 'Aw, the poor thing's nervous.' he whispered to Michael. Michael nudged him with a grin. As usual, Emily heard them and glared. Then, Milia jolted like she'd got a shock, drew her bow and fired, in one quick fluid motion. The arrow sped towards the target and hit it with a muffled thump.

Judy started typing like crazy on her computer. Emily switched her earpiece to microphone mode and scrolled through the results displayed on her laptop screen. A girl's voice filtered through the speakers, worried. 'Did I do everything right? What's going on?' Emily smiled into the mike. 'Everything's fine Millie. We're just processing the results. You can come over.' 'Okay. Millie out.'

"Why'd you call her Millie? I thought it was Milia.' Michael asked. 'She prefers to be called that. If you want to know why, you should ask her yourself.' Emily answered without taking her eyes off the screen. 'Is everything okay?' The same voice that they had heard on the speakers came from behind them. Michael turned around and got his first good look at Millie.

She had dark, loose, wavy hair that nearly touched her waist, coupled with skin that was just a shade below white. Her eyes were big and brown. She was taller than Emily, which was a relief, and her figure looked extremely delicate, like a porcelain doll. Not that Michael had ever liked porcelain dolls. Millie was wearing a bluish-white T-shirt with a gray hooded jacket tied round her waist, and jeans. She tipped her head sideways and said, "Hi, I'm Millie. And you are?'

For a second, Michael was speechless. This _wasn't_ the person he'd expected to battle. Then he got control of himself and adjusted the brim of his baseball cap. 'The name's Michael.' Eddy bounced his baseball once on the ground and said, 'I'm Eddy.' Steve dropped into crouch. 'Steve.' She stared at them for a moment. Michael wondered what was going through her head. Hadn't they made a good enough first impression? One that should at least make her a little bit nervous?

* * *

_They're obviously trying to make an intimidating impression._ _Well, it's not WORKING! _Millie thought, mentally yelling to whoever happened to be eavesdropping on her thoughts. She wanted to blurt out the macho act was ineffective and idiotic but restrained herself. _That_ would not be a good first impression. Why did boys have to act like that? They were the same everywhere. _But did I do a good enough job of impressing Judy and Emily?_

'What do my results say?' Millie called out to Emily. They all turned to face the screen. 'Hang on, just one more thing.' Emily replied, still focused on the screen. 'Done!' she said triumphantly, tapping the final key. Judy viewed the results on her own screen. 'Good job with the processing Emily. And Milia, excellent shooting.' She turned to Michael and the others. 'I wondered when you'd wake up. You guys should see this too.' She clicked the mouse and the results expanded to fill hers and Emily's screens.

"Oh my gosh.' Eddy's jaw dropped open. Steve, speechless, did the same thing. Emily's eyes widened. 'Man.' Michael muttered. 'That was some shot.' 'Er, what do the results say? I can't really see here.' Millie called from behind.

'Come over here Millie.' Emily waved her over. 'Your results are phenomenal. Explain just how you do this.' Michael turned to her too. 'Yeah, how do you do that?' Millie blushed, embarrassed at everyone's astonishment. 'It's just natural, I guess.' The All-Starz still stared at her in shock.

Judy saved her from any more trouble. She clapped her hands together, and yelled, 'Okay guys, back to practice. And you three,' she pointed at Michael, Eddy and Steve. '…will be practicing till one. Now get on with it!'

But Michael had only half his mind on his pitch. _What is her Beyblade going to be like? Does she have a bit-beast? But whatever she's like, I am so going to crush her, no matter what._ He didn't notice Millie watching him through the wire fence of the archery range. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was thinking too. _I don't like the look in his eyes. Somehow, I'm pretty sure that he's going to throw me down a challenge before the day is out. Gosh, what are you saying? Nothing like that is going to happen. You're just suspecting everyone because you're so worn out from the journey. _

Then she turned and went on to smash another target to pieces. _Oops. Somebody is not going to be happy about that._ _Ah well._ And she did it again.

* * *

**To those who may be concerned,**

**Michael and Millie are ****not**** schizophrenic; the italics are just their thoughts. So you can breathe again. **


	3. Chapter 3

'Wow, this place is impressive! And it has good sandwiches too.' Millie said through a full mouth. Emily shrugged. 'But of course, it has the best. That's obvious.' Millie and Emily were in the cafeteria having lunch. After practice, Emily had shown Millie the entire center, except for level 5, whose door was criss-crossed with neon red laser beams. But the Beystadiums and VR machines were seriously cool. 'Where are the guys?' Millie asked. 'Oh, they're still at practice. Judy made them do an extra hour because they came late today. In fact,' Emily glanced at her watch. 'They should be coming about now.'

'So Emily,' Millie twisted a little in her seat as she turned to face Emily who was sitting next to her. 'Tell me about the All-Starz.' 'Sure. First, there's me. I collect data that has anything to do with Beyblading. I don't usually Beyblade though, Eddy, Steve and Michael are the ones who do that. Eddy's a basketball player, and he launches his Beyblade with a slam-dunk to the ground. Steve kicks his launcher like a football, it's specially designed for that.'

'And Michael?'

'Michael pitches his Beyblade right at his opponent's blade like a baseball. You should see some videos of our matches, or better still, watch them during practice. I launch my Beyblade like a tennis serve.'

'Hmm…' Millie sank into her thoughts. _I wonder what would be the best way to take them down._ 'Okay Millie, now it's my turn to ask you a question.' Emily smiled. 'What's your Beyblade like?' 'I'll show her to you rather than describe her.' Emily raised her eyebrows as Millie rummaged about in her pockets. 'Why did you call your Beyblade _she_?'

Millie pulled out a velvet bag and tipped a sky-blue Beyblade into her palm. She looked at Emily, her eyes glowing with pride and held up the Beyblade for her to see. 'Because she _is_ a she. Emily, meet Trypard. She's been with me for as long as I can remember, which would probably be since I was five. She's never lost a battle.' _Of course, how could I lose? That's almost impossible._

'Did you hear something?' Emily asked. Millie smiled innocently. 'No. Did you?' Emily's face clouded with confusion. 'I could have sworn that I did, but maybe not.' While Emily was distracted, Millie leaned over Trypard and muttered, '**Never** do that until I tell you to, okay? Emily will either freak out, have a heart attack or both. Didn't you see how much she believes in science? Bit-beasts talking is a seriously weird thing for anybody who doesn't know about it.' _Which is everybody but you._ 'Hey, there could be more people out there.' _Yes, but-oh look out, your friend seems to be coming around._

'So Millie, where did you live in-' Emily began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Michael, Eddy and Steve. Michael pulled up and chair and sat down like opposite Millie. He winked. 'Hey. So what're you two gossiping about?' Millie kept quiet for a full second before answering, 'Nothing.' _Oh no, not him, not him. I bet he's going to challenge me to a Beybattle, I know it! Stupid idiot, you just convinced yourself that he wouldn't. Stop talking to yourself in you head. Shut up! Focus on what's going on! For someone so fiery in the Beystadium, you are an utter loss at talking to boys!_

'Oh really?' Michael arched an eyebrow. Millie swallowed. 'Yeah, really.' _"Yeah really." Honestly, what are you trying to do? Act sarcastic or something? Idiot. Man, I've seriously got to get rid of my inner voice one of these days._

'Oh, okay. So what have you planned to do after lunch?' Michael was definitely putting her into a spot. Thankfully, Emily answered for her. 'We were going to go and practice in the VR machines.' Millie quickly stuffed Trypard into her bag. She felt like cringing in embarrassment. No matter what she did, she couldn't talk to boys she'd just met or met only once or twice without her stomach doing back flips. And she was pretty sure Michael knew that.

'So Millie,' Michael faced her. _ Earth to the Moron, he's talking to you!_ 'Yeah?' Millie looked up hesitatingly. 'What would you say to a Beybattle after lunch?' 'A Beybattle?' she said cautiously. 'Yeah, a Beybattle. But if you're scared, I'll understand.'

Millie looked straight at Michael and read the mockery on his face. _He's teasing me! Like I didn't know that._ She felt her temper, which rarely showed itself, threatening to claw its way out of her with a couple of choice words. _No, no, calm down, and agree to battle him._ 'No, I'll battle you. I'll be at the center at two.' Millie got up with Emily._ I really should leave a parting shot._ Just before she left, Millie turned around. 'Oh Michael, and one more thing.' He looked up. 'What?' She smiled. _I hope that looked dangerous._ 'Don't underestimate me.' _You call that a parting shot?_

* * *

'What's taking her so long?' Michael threw his baseball onto the ground in exasperation and caught it as it bounced up again. 'She said two, it's two-twenty, and she's still not here!' Eddy looked bored. 'Chill dude. She'll come.' The door creaked open, and Emily and Millie walked inside, the latter carrying a backpack. Michael stormed up to them. 'What took you guys so long? It's almost two-thirty!' Millie blinked, confused. 'Michael, I think your watch is twenty minutes fast. It's only two.' Steve threw his hands in the air. 'I told you it wasn't two.'

'Fine, fine!' Michael snarled. 'Let's just get on the massacre.' Millie giggled. 'Massacre? Are you sure?' _Emily was right. It's a lot easier to talk to boys when they're all frustrated._ 'Yeah, I am. Now are we going to blade or not?' 'Of course.' Man, this was a lot easier than she'd thought.

'Bladers to the dish!' Eddy called. 'Okay, let me assemble my launcher!' Millie yelled back. Michael slipped off and his mitt and put it on his left hand. 'Why are you pitching with your right hand?' Steve was incredulous. 'You really think she'll be that tough?'

'Nah, but she said not to underestimate her.' Michael tossed his baseball from one hand to the other. 'Might as well respect her wishes before I toast her.' 'Okay, I'm done!' Millie's voice was unusually perky. She held up her launcher, a customized bow. 'And I'm ready.' _I think this will intimidate him. Then again, maybe not._ She slotted Trypard in the bow and strung it. She walked up to the dish and faced Michael. 'Let's get this show on the road!' she grinned. Michael did the same. 'Whenever you want to!'

'Get ready bladers!' Eddy shouted. Millie aimed straight for the center of the dish, where she was sure Michael would pitch his Beyblade. 'And three...two...one...LET IT RIP!' 'Hi-yaaaa!' Millie released her bowstring. 'Okay Trypard, let's show them what we've got!'

'Don't be too sure! Trygle, FAST BALL ATTACK!' Michael yelled and pitched his baseball, which rippled with angry flames before opening to release Trygle, his Beyblade. 'See if you can handle that, new kid!'

_New kid? Why I oughta, no I gotta...um, what should I do? No time, let's just hope that Trypard can get through the first attack. Then it's time to launch the heavy artillery._ _You just wait Michael, you just wait. Trypard and I have got a whole bunch of tricks up our sleeve._

'Trygle, attack!' Michael yelled. _Let's finish this!_ Trygle sped towards Trypard at a dizzying speed. _Yes! __It's over! _At the last second though, Millie said, 'Trypard! Dodge!' and the blue Beyblade slipped past the orange one. _Damn! I missed!_ 'Hey new kid!' Michael called across the dish. 'This isn't tag! So give up or play right! Trygle! Attack again!'

Trygle went on the offensive once more. 'Okay, come on out Trygle!' Michael shouted. The computer generated eagle bit-beast soared out of the Beyblade's core with a screech. Millie smirked. 'It's going to take more than an over-sized chicken to stop this move! Trypard, FURY SWIPES!' Trypard's bit glowed, and a shimmering blue leopard soared out with a snarl, claws unsheathed. A second later, Trypard was a blur around Trygle. The only evidence that something was happening were the sparks that kept on flying from Michael's Beyblade.

* * *

The two bit-beasts grappled above, talons versus claws. And things weren't looking very good for Trygle. 'See if you can beat that, Mikey!' Millie taunted. Michael scowled. _Mikey! Now she's done it. And she's going to pay. Now, how to get out of her attack range...I have no idea!_

'Oh shit!' Michael muttered. _Those "fury swipes" are a pretty good move. But they're not going to stop me!_ 'Get out of there Trygle! Now!' Michael yelled. Trygle's bit burned with a new intensity and knocked Trypard away. 'Shoot! You got through the Fury Swipes!' Millie gritted her teeth.'Oh yeah I did! Take that new kid!' Michael sneered.

_Time to get down to business._ Michael nearly rubbed his hands together with glee. 'Trygle, push her to the rim!' Millie paled. 'Oh no.' Trygle began knocking Trypard to the edge of the dish in little steps, a brush here, a tackle there. 'Trypard, defense!' Millie shrieked frantically, but it had no effect. Trygle continued the vicious attack.

Michael bent his head down and grinned. 'It's over new kid.' He looked up sharply, all trace of the smile gone. 'Trygle, FINAL ATTACK!'

The orange Beyblade spun towards Trypard, attack ring angled to the front. There was a blazing flash of light as Trygle impacted with Trypard. When it faded away, Trygle was spinning in a seemingly innocent manner in the center of the dish while Trypard was lying at Millie's feet. Michael jumped in the air with a victory shout. 'YESSSSSS! Oh yeah!' _ I did it! I did it! I beat her! I beat her!_

* * *

Millie picked up Trypard and gently stroked her. _Sorry_, Trypard muttered. 'It's okay. There's a first time for everything. But we're going to start devising a way to beat him. And next time we face off, we _will_ win.'

She looked up. Michael was still leaping around, absolutely exhilarated, and the two other guys were laughing their heads off at him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Emily standing there, a mixture of pity and disappointment in her eyes. 'He's the biggest jerk I've ever seen.' she said through her teeth. Millie gave a little smile. 'I totally agree.' 'Let's leave while they're still distracted so we can go analyze your Beyblade and see what we can do to improve it.' 'Yeah...' Millie's voice trailed off.

Before Millie followed Emily through the door, she looked back at Michael. He looked like his adrenaline was still running high. Her eyes narrowed. 'We're not finished yet, are we Trypard?' she whispered to the Beyblade. The leopard motif on the bit shimmered. _Not yet, my dear, not yet._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Kirsta Isabella, glitteredvixen06, the golden lock, Darkened Storm and silver-hedgehog for reviewing! You guys really helped Millie from going the Mary-Sue route! :)**

* * *

'Millie, are you ever going to put that book down?' Emily laughed. Millie was silent for a moment, then blinked. 'I didn't catch that. What did you say Emily?' Emily laughed again, shaking her head. 'I said, are you ever going to put that book down?' Millie grinned at her. 'I don't think I will.'

It was 8 o' clock and the duo were in the cafeteria for dinner. Emily had shown Millie around the different labs and the practice stations for beginner trainees. But the part of the tour that she had enjoyed the most was seeing the library. It was huge, with rows and rows of nine foot high shelves, and computers every five rows for referring the the book directory. ('The only time the boys come here is when they need to borrow new video games,' Emily had said, when they looked up the CD index.)

'Which book is it anyway? You seemed pretty engrossed in it.' Millie flipped over the book to show her. '_A Brief History of Time, by Stephen Hawking.' _Emily adjusted her glasses. 'Could you lend it to me afterwards? I've been dying to read it!' Millie flicked a lock of hair away from her face. 'Sure! But you have to let me borrow _The Stars of Heaven _ from you, okay?' 'Deal!'

They giggled. Then a shadow fell across their table. 'What's the joke, loser?' Millie's face changed from a smiling one to a brooding one. _Damn! He's never going to stop calling me that! Might as well pay him back in his own coin. _She looked up wearily and replied, 'What's it to you Mikey?' Michael (obviously) glowered and slammed his tray down on their table. 'Nothing, unless you happen to be talking about me.'

Millie cocked her head. 'So what if we are? Should that bother you?' Michael rolled his eyes. 'Boy, have you got a gift, new kid.' He picked up his tray and stalked off to join Eddy and Steve. Millie and Emily stuck their tongues out at his back in unison. 'Idiot.' Emily muttered. 'I whole-heartedly agree.' Millie hissed through gritted teeth. _I can't wait for the day when we finally beat him._ Even though she was stuffed in her bag in Millie's pocket, Trypard was perfectly audible.

Emily shook her head sharply. 'Okay, **this **time I wasn't imagining anything. Somebody just spoke, and it wasn't you. And if I'm wrong, then Michael's a genius.' _Oops,_ Trypard murmured. _I think you should tell her._ 'Tell me what? Millie, am I going crazy or something?' 'Stupid cat,' Millie swore at the bit-beast and then looked Emily straight in the eye. 'There are too many people here. I'll tell you in our bedroom. And no arguments.' Millie put up a hand before Emily could protest.

She sighed. 'Fine, but I want **everything**.' 'Let's go then. I'm done.' So am I.' The two girls dumped their trays in the trash can and walked out. They didn't spare a glance for Michael, but he was watching them. _You two are up to something, I know it. And I'm going to find out._ He smirked, and reclined into his chair. _I most definitely will._

'So which movie's on tonight?' Eddy asked. Michael opened the newspaper on their table. 'Let' see, um, there, Mission Impossible! Awesome!' 'Totally sweet!' Eddy punched Steve, who was still hogging his third helping of dinner. 'Dude! You hear that! Mission Impossible tonight!'

'Is that all that's on?' Steve mumbled through a mouthful of food. 'Here. See for yourself.' Michael slid the paper across to him. Steve glanced through it, and his eyes widened. 'Awesome! This is so totally awesome!' Michael leaned back with a smug smile on his face. 'What'd I tell you? M.I. is awesome.' 'No, not that! Steve yelled, waving the paper wildly. 'The Princess Diaries is on!'

Michael and Eddy collapsed, groaning simultaneously. Eddy looked at Michael. 'I told you dude, it was a bad idea to dare him to read the Princess Diaries in exchange for an upgrade for Tryhorn!'

* * *

'Okay Millie, now spill the beans.' Emily sat down on her bed in a pale nightgown, her laptop open in front of her. Millie jumped into her bed with a crash. 'You sure you can take the shock?' she said, muffled by blankets. Emily bristled. 'Of course I can! I'm assistant to the director of Project PPB! I can handle anything!'

'Chill Emily, I was just asking.' Millie sat up and dumped Trypard out of the bag. 'Okay, I'll fess up. The voice you've been hearing isn't a hallucination.' It_ most certainly is not._ Trypard added quietly. 'Shut up!' Millie scowled. 'Trypard's the one who's been doing all the talking.'

'Say what?' Emily was skeptical. 'I'm serious!' Millie put up her hands. 'But I just can't believe it.' _You'd better believe it dear._ Trypard added calmly.

'Wait, the bit-beast just talked.' Emily pointed at Trypard. Millie rolled her eyes and said patiently, 'Yes, the bit-beast just talked.' 'The bit-beast just talked, the bit-beast just talked.' Emily murmured to herself. _ We have definitely driven her to the madhouse._ Trypard commented. 'Emily? Emily, are you going to be okay?' Millie asked, starting to get a little worried.

Emily didn't appear to hear her. 'The bit-beast just talked, the bit-beast just talked.' she continued muttering. _ I so should not have told her. _Then she stopped. _Whew._

There was a beat of silence.

'I think I am going to faint.' Emily whispered. 'Uh oh.' Millie couldn't do anything else but watch as Emily gently fell backwards into her pillows, like she was in a ballet. _Pay up,_ Trypard said triumphantly. _You owe me ten bucks._

'Oh shut up Trypard,' Millie shot back as she stepped into the bathroom. 'And let me bring her around first.'

* * *

'Michael, are you seriously sure that this is a good idea?' Steve asked. Michael flicked a lock of hair back from his eyes and replied, 'Of course I'm sure Steve. Don't we have full rights to know what our team mates are talking about?'

Eddy grinned nervously. 'Don't you think it's an tiny bit wrong Michael, spying on them?' Michael turned around. 'Are you guys chicken or something? I don't care if it's right or wrong! I just want to know what they're talking about! There's a Right to Information in this country, hello!' He turned and stormed down the corridor, leaving the two of them standing there.

Eddy and Steve exchanged a look. 'Well, we tried.' Steve shrugged. 'Yeah,' Eddy nodded. 'Nothing else we can do. Jeez...' They walked in silence for a bit. Then Steve brightened up. 'Hey, Eddy, what if we keep him occupied for the whole night, so he won't be able to spy on the girls?' Eddy straightened up.

'Hey man, that's an idea. But...'

'But what?'

'We'll have to watch Mission Impossible. You'll miss the Princess Diaries.'

'Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that.'

'Expected.'

A full second passed before Steve fully comprehended what Eddy had said.'OI!' The basketball player was already sprinting down the corridor. Steve charged after him, looking pretty close to a rhino on a rampage. 'I'M GONNA GET YOU!'

* * *

'MILLIE! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' Emily brushed water out of her eyes. Millie looked apologetic. 'Well, I'm sorry, but I thought you said you could handle anything!' 'Humph. I thought this had something to to with science. Or something logical. Like ventriloquism.' Emily sniffed. _Just like Emily!_

'Trypard is computer-generated too.' Millie held the Beyblade up. 'My dad programmed her for me. I guess he just happened to give her a personality.' Emily shook her head. 'Impossible. There hasn't been a single computer generated bit-beast outside this facility and there never will be.' _Wanna bet?_ Trypard countered, putting on a defensive tone.

'Chill, you two. My dad **did** program Trypard, but I think he worked here for a while too, on the Bit-Beast Project or BBP. Then he left to become a math professor at GW University. ' Emily called up the BBP file on her laptop, and with deft keystrokes made her way to the project members. 'What's your dad's name?' 'Dale Barnes.'

'Dale Barnes, Dale Barnes,' Emily muttered. 'Aha! Here he is!' She clicked on the link. 'It says that he added the final touches to all the All Starz's bit-beasts, namely Trygle, Trygator, Tryhorn and Trypio. That explains the "Try" prefix in your bit-beast's name.'

_Um, it's Trypard._ 'Whatever. Sorry.' Millie sighed. _These two...there's going to be quite a bit of ice in their relationship._ 'So does that settle everything Emily?' Emily gave her an evil smile. 'Oh Millie, we're just getting started...' _Uh oh._

* * *

'Since when have you been so interested in Mission Impossible, Steve?' Michael asked from his place om the sofa, sandwiched between Eddy and Steve. 'Um, ever since you mentioned that you wanted to see it!' Steve said, a bit too brightly. Eddy casually put his hand behind Michael's shoulder and whacked Steve on the head. 'Ow! That smarts!'

'Kicked yourself Steve?' Eddy asked innocently. Steve growled, rubbing the back of his head, but kept mum. Michael frowned. _These two...they're acting a bit weirder than usual. Make that a lot weirder that usual. I'll never forget how Steve jumped into my lap during the 101 Dalmatians when Cruella came on-screen. Man, were my legs sore!_

'Um, guys, if you don't mind, I'll go get some popcorn.' _Then I can listen in on the girls and figure out exactly what they're up to. _Michael tried to wiggle out from his seat but Eddy and Steve just pushed in closer. 'Um, guys? Popcorn needed here.' Michael said pointedly. His team-mates grinned stupidly. Steve slung an arm all the way across his shoulder. 'Chill Michael, I've got a craving for a bit of popcorn too. I'll get some for you.' Eddy patted his shoulder and walked off. Michael slid back into the sofa, scowling. _What is with these two, huh? They're behaving absolutely...weird. Why aren't they letting me get up? There's something fishy going on here. Or maybe it's just Steve's fish-fingers._

* * *

'So your dad argued with the head of the team to give bit-beasts personalities?' Emily said. Millie nodded. 'Yeah, he didn't want to simply create battle tools. He wanted the bit-beasts to be independent spirits like the ancient ones. You know, Dragoon, Draciel.'

'Sure, sure.' Emily waved away the names of the Bladebreakers bit-beasts. She still harbored a grudge against them for beating the All-Starz in the American tournament. Except Max, partly because he was Judy's son, and partly because he was kinda cute. And maybe Kenny too.

'So there was this big fight, and after the project was completed, my dad was assigned a low-level job way below his abilities. He obviously felt insulted so he left Project PPB.' Millie shrugged. 'So I was a bit surprised when he let me come here.' 'But could he have given our bit-beasts personalities anyway?' Emily pondered. _Well, it'd be nice if he had. Because it can get pretty lonely with only biological life-forms to talk to._ Trypard put in. Emily scowled at her. 'I liked you better when you were quiet. _My **apologies**__**. **_Trypard replied sarcastically.

_Good night, Millie and thingie._ Trypard muttered. 'Thingie! I hope Trygator would be a bit nicer if it has a personality.''There's only one way to find out. If you could get me a phone, I could call him.'

'Okay. So that's on schedule for tomorrow. We could ask Judy too, if you like.' 'I guess so. She'd probably know more.' Emily flicked off the lights. 'Good night Millie.'

'Good night Emily.'

Silence.

'Is that gunfire?' Millie put one hand behind her left ear.

Emily swore. 'Damn! The guys are watching some stupid movie again.' Millie saw her leap out of bed and open the door a crack. 'WOULD YOU GUYS TURN DOWN THE DARN VOLUME?' There was mocking laughter from the living room. Michael yelled back, 'Your voice is louder then the TV! So you should be satisfied.'

'Grrr...' Emily got into bed and pulled the sheet over her angrily. Millie could imagine the scowl on her face. _We should put him in his place. I __**have **__to beat him next time we battle._ 'Emily?' she said.

_'_Yeah?'

'Could you show me some videos of Michael's battles tomorrow?'

'Sure. But why?'

'I need to figure out how to counter his attacks next time I battle him.'

'Don't worry, I have plenty of files on him. If you want, I'll help you and...Trypard develop a new battle style.'

'Thanks. You're number one at that.'

'Thank you. But we need to sleep for tomorrow to come.'

'Then good night again Emily.'

'Good night to you too Millie.'


	5. Chapter 5

Millie smiled in her sleep. She was flying through a clear blue sky, without wings, her hair streaming out like a pennant behind her. _No wings, _her logical side noted. _This is impossible. Oh shut up,_ her fun side responded. _And enjoy the experience._

Suddenly, the dream became a nightmare. Whatever was keeping her in the air stopped and she dropped like a stone through the clouds. _I told you so. _Logical side said smugly._ Would you shut up?_ Millie could see the earth hurtling up to meet her. She felt like her insides were imploding the closer she got to impact.

'_Screeeeeee!_'Millie looked up and saw a huge, tawny eagle reaching for her with major sized claws. But it was too late. She rolled over and crashed on the floor with a BANG. 'Ow!' _Hmm...Millie, is that you?_Trypard stirred, still groggy. 'Ooh, my head.' Millie staggered to her feet. 'It's nothing Trypard, just a nightmare. Did I wake Emily?'

_No, thingie sleeps quite soundly._ 'Trypard! Stop calling her that!' Millie chided in a whisper. She glanced at the digital clock on the wall. It's glowing numerals spelled out **4:30**. Trypard sighed. _Fine, fine, for your sake I will_. 'Good.' _But you won't get any sleep after this. I know you._ 'Yeah, yeah., yeah. So what should I do then nursey?' _Okay my little darling, I think you should take a good book and read in the main room so you won't disturb anyone._ 'Okey-dokey Trypard. Good morning!' _Humph._

Millie scavenged around in her bag for a few minutes before exclaiming 'Aha!' as she found Clifford Pickover's _Wonders of Numbers_ in her hands. _So many people call me a nerd for lugging these kind of books around._ She half-smiled. G_uess they're right._

She snagged a pencil from her bedside table and hobbled out of the room, in her customary pajamas, a lavender T-shirt and white shorts. _I wonder if I can solve chapter 108 today. _She came into the main room and gasped. 'Well, someone's up early today.' The person lounging on the sofa smirked. _Oh no! Why now?_ It was Michael.

* * *

Michael wondered why he had gotten up so early. It was unnatural, Eddy and Steve would fall over laughing if they found out that he was waking up that early. Everyday. But they never found out, because he always sneaked back into bed at 6, so neither the guys nor Emily would find out. At the moment, he was tossing his baseball in an annoyed way and pondering at how to find out just **what** the girls were keeping so secret. _Ears at the door? Nah, Eddy and Steve would see me. Umm...__ aargh, I'm stumped. I'll have to figure out something else. _He continued tossing his baseball when the door handle to the girls room twisted. _Oh man, I am so dead. I'd better try acting casual. Maybe say I had a nightmare, or something like that. Damn! Not enough time, not enough time! Need more time! Shit!_

The door finally opened, and out stepped...Millie, carrying a book that she could have used as a pillow. _Wha...?_ Michael was slightly surprised for a moment, then recovered. 'Looks like someone woke up early today.' he smirked. _Thank God I'm wearing my day clothes right now. I feel _really_ sorry for her. _Millie mirrored his expression. 'Looks like someone else did too.' _Okay, I have to admit, that was a good one. No, average. _She settled herself down on the chair, that Emily usually occupied on the days she wasn't sitting on the sofa. Which were many. Girls did have similar minds.

'So why did you wake up so early?' Michael asked. Millie ignored him and flipped open her book. 'Um, hello? Cat got your tongue?' Millie continued reading. Michael could see she was grinning and...he lost it. '**Hello! I'm talking to you!**' he practically yelled and chucked his baseball at her. Quick as lightning, she put up a hand, caught it and threw it back, without looking up. Then she did look away from the book, with a mild expression on her face. 'Yes?' she said, in a maddeningly pleasant voice.

'My current **low** impression of you just hit rock-bottom.' Michael growled, his face as black as a thundercloud. 'I can't say my impression of you has changed that drastically.' Millie replied, and turned another page of her book. Then she glanced at him, trying to conceal her impulse to laugh under a shaky smile. But she couldn't contain it for long, and burst into peals of laughter. Michael looked at her stunned._ What is wrong with her?_

'What's so funny? You're going to wake everyone up!' Millie clapped a hand over her mouth but fell to the floor and continued twisting and turning with laughter. Michael started getting concerned. 'Um, are you okay? Is this some kind of condition of yours? Do you take medicine for it?' Then it hit him. 'Oh no. **Is it contagious?**' Millie continued squeaking and rolling on the floor till the mirth on her face finally died down. _Has she gone nuts?_

Millie finally sat up and crawled back onto the chair. She was still giggling and Michael was still looking perplexed. 'Oh man, that was brilliant! I'd didn't really think you'd react like that if I ignored you like that. Seriously, that was good!' Michael flushed. _Please tell me Emily isn't recording this._ He voiced the doubt aloud. 'Is this some joke you and Emily dreamed up?' 'No, I just thought of it on the spot.' Michael shook his head. 'Seriously, I think I was wrong about you girls. Some of your minds work **weirdly**_.'_

_'_I pride myself on being different, though some people call that being weird.' Millie smirked. She went back to reading the book.

* * *

_Ooh, that was goooood._ Millie grinned behind her book. _That was so awesome. Maybe I should go a little easy on him when we battle, in exchange for this._ _Okay, Dr. Googol has X llamas-_ She fell out of the real world and into the mathematical one, where she was happiest. _Okay, almost the happiest. I have a different happy place somewhere else._

* * *

_Stupid loser. What a moron._ Michael fumed, feeling absolutely humiliated. _I am so gonna find out what they're up to and BAM! Secret's out!_ He slammed his baseball to the floor. Millie winced. 'That's going to hurt Trygle.' she said, with pity in her eyes. 'It's just a Beyblade for crying out loud! What's with you, treating your Beyblade like a person?' Michael asked exasperatedly.

Millie met his gaze without flinching. 'Because she is a person. Okay, maybe not a person, but an individual at the very least. What is it with **you, **treating your Beyblade like it's just a toy?' Michael jumped up. 'Trygle's not a toy, but it doesn't live either!' Millie stood up, as mad as he was. 'What makes you think so? Your bit-beast is a spirit, even if he is computer generated! We have spirits too! Doesn't that make them feel like us?'

They glared at each other, and sat down, Michael scowling and Millie sulking. _Who does she think she is? Bit-beasts feeling? Humph. Idiot._

_Who does he think he is? Bit-beasts not feeling? Humph. Idiot._ Millie pouted, frowning at the next problem in her book. Almost as soon as she'd thought that, guilt began gnawing at her. _Damn you, guilt! I hate him, but I know I've been mean, and even if I haven't you're still going to bug me to hell and I'll end up doing something stupid. You always do this._ _Always trying to make everything okay so they all think you're a miss goody-two-shoes. But I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE! He's the moron, he apologizes. Matter settled._

She blurted out, 'I'm sorry!' _Oh shit._

* * *

_I freakin' hate her! The little pest..._ Michael glanced up. The loser was doing some stupid problem. _Just like her._ He cracked his baseball open to have a look at Trygle. _Could you have feelings?_'I'm sorry!' he heard someone say. _Did she actually say that? _Millie had a hand clapped over her mouth. _Yup, that was her. Oh my gosh, that was __**her!**_

_'_Was that you or was I dreaming?' Michael asked. 'Yes.' Millie squeaked, with a hand still over her mouth. _She actually said sorry. I can't believe this. _'For what?' He put on a scornful front. 'For...for trying to force you to agree with me, for one thing. Actually the entire fight in general. I'm sorry.' She said it really fast, like she wanted to get it over with quickly.

_Wow. She got guts. Wait, you actually think what she did was cool. Or at least decent. Yeah, you do, oh yeah you do!_ Michael raised an eyebrow. 'Why did you apologize anyway? You could have just let it go?' Millie mumbled something with her hand still over her mouth. 'Sorry, didn't catch that.' Michael leaned forward.

Millie threw him a withering look like she hated what she was going to repeat. But she lifted her hand and muttered, 'I said, I can't help it. I don't like people holding grudges against **me**, though I don't mind holding any against anyone else. Trypard hates me for that. She's trying to change m-' Then she slammed the hand back over her lips, realizing what she had just said.

Michael jumped like he'd been electrocuted. 'Say **WHAT!**' he yelped.

* * *

_Oh shit, oh shit, what did I just say?_ Millie felt like a complete idiot. _Trypard's gonna kill me! Then she'll eat me alive! No way, she couldn't do that because I'd already be dead. But that's NOT THE FREAKING POINT HERE, THE POINT IS THAT YOU TOLD THAT JERK MICHAEL THAT TRYPARD IS HUMAN!_

She swallowed. 'Pretend like I didn't say that, okay? And move on to another topic of conversation.' Michael was still gawking at her. 'Please,' she pleaded. 'Just forget about it' He stared at her for a second longer, then shrugged. 'Okay. Did you have a boyfriend in Washington?'

_What exactly is he trying to say by asking that question? He'd better not be getting any ideas..._ 'No, I didn't. Why are you asking?' Michael blushed. _ I've never seen him do that before. And I thought only girls did that sort of thing. _'It was the first thing that came into my head. And you wanted a change of topic.'

Millie rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. Now continue.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. You chose the topic, you continue it.'

Michael looked down at her. 'Well, **you're **the one who wanted a change in conversation.'

'So?'

'So you should also give longer-than-one-sentence answers. Hello?'

'Oh.'

'That also means more-than-one-word-answers.'

'R-i-g-h-t. Okay, about your question: I hope you're not getting any ideas.'

Michael gave her a sidelong glance. Millie tipped her head on her shoulder. _Is he laughing or disgusted or what?_ He smiled. 'What if I told you that I was?'

Millie scowled. 'Then, I would introduce to a friend of mine, Mr. Fist, who can serve up a pretty mean knuckle sandwich.' Michael laughed. 'I'd like to see you try.' Millie's eyes lit up. 'Are you serious?' Michael smirked. 'No, I was kidding.'

'Oh.' Millie ducked back behind her book, disappointed. _Shoot. I was wishing for a go at him._ _He is a __**major**__ flirt._ _Or well on the way to becoming one. But will he tell anyone about Trypard? I wish I could go and talk to her! But she's always grumpy without a good night's sleep. So...WHAT THE FREAKING HELL SHOULD I DO!_

* * *

Michael was pretty smug_. Michael my man, that was good. You've got her all softened up. Actually, you've got her on tenterhooks. But what was she saying about her kitty bit-beast? She imagines that it talks? She's in the loony bin, all right._

'Aow...' He looked up, startled. _Oh my gosh, I wish I had a camera._ Millie had fallen asleep, using her book as a pillow (after all). But the funny thing was that she had curled up just like a cat. 'Um, loser? New kid? Milia? **Millie**?'

She stirred and opened one eye a crack. 'Wash **I** dweaming, or dij you actuawy call me Miwie?' she mumbled, her words slurred. Michael looked up. 'No, you were dweaming, ahem, **dreaming**.' 'Oh, okay.' Millie murmured, and turned over, facing away from him. _Now for a bit of peace and quiet, not to mention a little girl-free time._ _Thanks goodness the others are all sound sleepers, especially at five in the morning._

Silence.

'**GOTCHA!**' Millie leaped out of the chair like a firework. 'Yow!' Michael yelped, and fell off the sofa. Millie started giggling behind her hand again, and collapsed back into the chair, laughing hysterically. Michael got back up. 'Once may be funny,' he growled. 'But twice in the same night is a little too much.'

'I k-know b-but you looked s-so serious.' Millie gasped, tears streaming out of her eyes. _Okay, she's just plain loopy._ Michael looked at the thrashing girl, and had to crack a smile. _She looks so funny...but cute at the same time. Whoa dude, don't go getting ideas. You hate her, she hates you. Period._

Millie grinned, a big wide one. _That was so totally sweet, absolutely sweet. The look on his face!_ She giggled a little more, watching him clamber back on to the sofa. 'By the way Michael, I wanted to ask you something.' He glanced at her suspiciously. 'Which would be?'

* * *

_Okay, deep breath, deep breath, Emily and Trypard will kill you but you can do this! _'Um, I wanted to know if we could have a rematch next week.' 'Michael raised his eyebrows. 'You serious?'

'Deadly serious.'

Smirk. 'What makes you think you can beat me?'

'I know I can.'

'Fine then. It's a deal. Same place, same time, next week.'

'Deal.'

Millie yawned, her eyelids fluttering. 'Yo, loser. You could use a little sleep.' Michael pointed one finger at her like a gun. Millie began to protest. 'But I'm not-aowwwww.' She sighed. 'Okay, I'll go. But don't forget.' 'Chill loser, there's no way I'll forget about another chance to beat you again.' Millie staggered to her feet. 'Says you.'

She stumbled towards the bedroom door. Michael watched her go. _Keep shut, shut up, okay dude. Shut-_ 'Night loser.' _IDIOT! MORON! HALF-WIT! (That's stupid insult. Where did I learn it from?)_ Millie turned around. 'Good morning jerk.' she said and slipped inside. _Great, first it was Mikey, now it's jerk. The insult parade marches on. Jeez._

His watch showed **5:55** when he crawled back into bed.

* * *

**Sorry if you found this chapter sappy. I'll try make the next chapters better!**


	6. Chapter 6

_So, what happened last night? You look like you came off a sugar high, only that the sugar high wasn't a nice high. More like a drug one._ Millie threw a pillow at her bit-beast. 'Shut up Trypard! You know I would never do things like that! Nothing major happened.'

_Nothing major being...?_ Trypard dragged the question. Millie was pretty sure that if the leopard was outside the Beyblade, she would be arching her eyebrows in a sly way. 'Okay fine! Michael was there too, and we had a fight and made up and I challenged him to a Beybattle next week!' There was a sound like gas escaping from a cylinder, and Millie realized that Trypard had actually hissed.

She gulped. 'Like, wow Trypard. You've never hissed at me before.' _You little fool! How could you actually think that we could beat Michael and that chicken of his! Are you crazy or something?_ 'Mmm...would you guys keep it down? It's barely six.' Emily muttered from her bed. _How do you expect me to keep calm when this little idiot did something absolutely crazy while we were asleep Emily?_ **That** woke Emily up. 'You actually called me Emily? Then this is serious.' She sat up and rounded on Millie. 'Okay kiddo, fess up.'

'You think you can handle it?' 'As long it doesn't have anything to do with talking bit-beasts.' _Humph._ Millie tapped Trypard's attack ring sharply. _Ow!_ 'Good. I challenged Michael to a rematch. Next week.' Emily jumped a foot in the air. 'WOW! Are you serious?' 'Deadly.' Emily stared at her expressionlessly for a minute.

Millie waved a hand in front of her face. 'Emily?'

'This is... AWESOME!'

_Huh?_ Trypard was completely bewildered, and so was her blader. Emily took Millie's hands and did a little dance around the room. 'Um, Emily, what exactly is with you?' 'Just one week, just one week!' Emily sang. '**Emily!** Why are you so happy?'

'This is an awesome challenge Millie! We have to figure out to improve your Beyblade to twice its current state in just one week! Isn't this cool?' _Oookkkaaayyy,_ Trypard stretched the word. _Now I think **she's** crazy._ 'Emily! But how do we do all this in just a week!'

'That's the challenge! Now come on, we should get breakfast over with quick, so we can start analyzing Trypard! Get dressed and come on!' _She actually called me Trypard,_ the bit-beast mused. _She must be excited._ 'You can say that again Trypard.' Millie sighed, as she watched Emily dancing around the room, putting on her scientist coat before her skirt.

* * *

'Are they gone?' Michael popped out of the bedroom door for the tenth time. Eddy sighed while Steve simply ignored him and continued playing on Eddy's video game. 'Yes dude, they're gone, you can do what you want now.'

'Brilliant!' Michael rubbed his hands with glee and dashed into the girls' room carrying a small box. He poked his head out the door. 'Eddy, I need your help for this.' 'Okay.' Eddy shrugged and followed Michael in the bedroom.

'Dude, what **are** you doing?' Eddy said incredulously, as he saw Michael on the floor, grappling with the plastic packaging of the box. 'Damn! This thing has more packing than a Barbie doll! Yeah! Got it!' 'Got what?' Eddy asked, sitting down beside him. 'This-' Michael panted, pulling out a small black thing a lot like an earphone. ' -is the new Surveillance Bug 3000.'

'Oh...But I thought they'd developed those in the PPB lab. They shouldn't be on the market.' 'Exactly! So I, um, **borrowed** one from the lab.' Eddy shook his head. '**Michael!** Do you have any idea about how much trouble you'll be in if Judy finds out about this?'

'Yeah, but I'm gonna put it right back after I'm finished with it.' Michael waggled a finger at him. 'And nobody will be the wiser.' 'So what do you need my help for?' 'First, to put the batteries in this thing,' Michael grunted, while trying to pull out the instruction manual from the box. 'And then to help me test it.'

'Right...Is it wireless?' Michael grinned. 'Yup! That's the beauty of it.' 'And I thought words like "beauty" were only reserved for girls and the like.' Eddy muttered under his breath. 'You say something Eddy?' Michael looked up. 'Oh, no dude, of course not.'

Michael was beside himself with excitement. 'It has a ton of special features! Like a verbal warning if the battery is about to crash out!' 'Shouldn't you put that off You know, in case it goes low when the girls are in the room, or something like that.' 'Chill. I put in fresh batteries. This baby will run for over a week without going off even once.' 'Oookkkaaayyy. Your call though.'

'Good thing we got up early.' Michael gasped. 'It took forever to find a good hiding place for the bug where it could still get good reception. Thanks a ton Eddy.' 'No prob. You're still on with they spying thing then?' 'Affirmative. Millie mentioned something pretty fishy about her bit-beast last night. I've got to find out what it is.'

Eddy frowned. 'Michael, you know that I don't like this kind of stuff. So from here on, my role in this is **over**.' Michael brushed it off. 'Sure, sure, you and Steve don't have to take part in this anymore. I'm going for breakfast!'

After Michael bounded out the the main door, Eddy flopped down next to Steve. 'I don't think there's any way we can foil this one Steve my man.' 'Mm hmm,' Steve nodded, preoccupied by the game. 'Oh shoot, Eddy, when was the last time you put batteries in this thing? It's almost kaput!'

'Batteries almost out? Damn, I'd better go get new ones. Hang on, batteries...' Eddy's eyes glazed over as an idea began forming in his head. 'Um, Eddy? Hello?' Steve waved a hand in front of his face. 'I need new batteries if we're going to get pass level 15.'

'Don't worry Steve. I know just where to get new batteries . And **now**.' Eddy slid open the back of the game and took out the old batteries. He slipped into the girls room and after a few minutes came out with two new batteries in his hands. 'Here Steve. Catch.' He tossed them at the rugby player on the sofa. 'New batteries? But from where...ah.' He put the pieces together unusually quickly for his speed. Eddy winked at him. 'Come on bud. Let's go join Michael at breakfast.'

* * *

'Right. Put Trypard there, right on the point. That's it! Now stand back and watch the big screen. This is going to be fun.' _Depends on whose point of view it is._ Trypard grumbled. 'Come on Trypard, don't you want to trash Michael and Trygle next time we face off?' Millie coaxed. _I suppose so._ Trypard, conceded, albeit snootily.

'Yeah. So some small modifications would be worth it, right?' _Would you **stop** using all your Dale Carnegie tactics?! I know I need an upgrade to beat that baseball jock! So let's get on with it already!_ 'That's the spirit Trypard,' Emily piped up, surprisingly. 'Now we'll start the first scan to see what you're like now. Millie, step away from the X-ray please.'

Millie hopped down from the pedestal that held the Beyblade scanner. Trypard went crazy with fury. _Hey! What's the big idea? You can't just leave me here, to the mercy of this machine-thingie! Get back here Milia Barnes!_ 'Honestly Trypard! It's just an X-ray, just like the thing that scanned me after I fell from that tree! You saw it too! So just shut **up!**'

_Don't expect me to co-operate-_ Trypard threatened but a loud hiss shut her up. _Okay_, she whimpered. _What was that?_ 'Don't worry Trypard, it's just the scanner unhinging. This should be done in just a minute.' Emily called from the control station. _Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight,_ Trypard began counting down.

Millie looked at Emily in amazement. _She's definitely changed, even if Trypard hasn't. I wonder why...or how._ 'Right, scan one, begin!' Emily typed the command into the computer. _Uh oh,_ Trypard muttered. A semicircular piece of metal criss-crossed with circuits spiraled downwards to the pedestal. _**MILLIE!**_ Trypard shrieked. _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ 'Trypard, chill! Chill out! You're going to be okay!'

'I'd better speed things up.' Emily banged on the keyboard at light-speed. 'Scan to be completed in ten seconds.' the classic cool female computer voice enunciated. 'Trypard, relax! It's almost over!' Millie shouted back to her frantic bit-beast. _I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!_ Trypard screamed, and she did.

Without any warning, Trypard's core began to glow and the blue leopard jumped out. She began bounding around the room, wall to wall to ceiling to floor and back to the walls. 'Yikes!' Millie squealed, and flinched. 'Help!' Emily shrieked, frantically tapping at the controls. All the while, Trypard was howling, long, drawn-out howls. _You will never get me! You won't! I won't let you! _

Somehow, above the din, Millie heard footsteps. And voices. One of them she recognized...

* * *

'Michael, are you serious? You **actually** agreed to give her a re-match? **You,** of all people?' Eddy was looked stunned. And he was. Michael on the other hand, was as cool as a cucumber. 'Yeah, sure I did. And it'll just be deja vu all over again. So relax man!'

'Then what's the bug for?' Steve looked up, his mouth full of food. Michael made a disgusted face. 'Dude, swallow and then ask.' Steve did, noisily and repeated his question. Michael sighed. 'Millie happened to let something that she didn't want us to know slip last night.' Eddy leaned forward. 'Which was?' Michael smirked. 'You'll find out when we get back to our room and listen in on them.'

'Ah...' Eddy lost a bit of his enthusiasm and fell back. Michael began playing around with Trygle, and glared at Steve. 'Dude, will you finish eating already? We've got to go for practice.'

'Mmpf, aw righ, oo go on wihou me.' Steve mumbled, still focused on his plate. 'Oh, all right.' Michael slipped Trygle back in his pocket. 'Come on Eddy, let's go.' 'Right on dude!' Eddy picked up his basketball and followed Michael out. 'Hey Michael, we'd better take the shortcut today, unless we want Judy on our case again.'

But Michael was oblivious to him. He was already dreaming of a second victory over Millie. _Challenging me was the biggest mistake you made new kid. And I promise, next week, you're going to be a loser_ _the second time around._

* * *

_'__**Emily!**__' _Millie waved frantically. 'Judy's coming!' 'Oh shoot,' Emily muttered. 'Come on, you stupid thing, go up already!' The scanner was slowly revolving back up, but there was still a crazed bit-beast leaping around the room.

'Millie! Go calm Trypard down!' Emily yelled, cowering behind the computers. Millie ran up to the pedestal and snatched up her Beyblade. She held it up. 'Hey Trypard! You want to get away from all of them! Then get in here! Trypard didn't cease panicking. _You sure they won't get in there?_ she shrieked. 'Positive!' _Okay then, but you've better not be fooling me!_ 'I'm not! Now get in!'

Trypard leaped head first into the bit, taking all the chaos with her. Just in time too, because Judy walked into the room right after. Emily sprang to her feet, hastily dusting herself off. 'Judy! Um, uh. Why did you come? You could have just called us!' Judy smiled. 'I didn't want to disturb you guys. And I had to give Milia something personally.' Her eyes fell on Millie and she held out a package. 'Here Millie. I think it's from your mother.' Millie was struck dumb. _Mom? But, how...?_

'I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing. Bye.' Judy swept out the door. Emily knelt down next to Millie. 'A package from your mother? Where does she live? With your dad?' Millie had sat herself on the floor and was busy inspecting the address on the package. It was fairly small and covered with brown paper. _Straight out of "My Favorite Things", I bet._ 'Millie?' Emily persisted.

Millie sighed. 'No she doesn't. But they're not divorced.' Surprisingly, she smiled. 'My mom is a rocket scientist in Houston.' 'Wow! Seriously? I mean, that is so cool! What did she send you?' Millie gritted her teeth and with one mighty tug, tore open the package. 'Let's find out.'

After they'd opened the package, a small cardboard box had been exposed, wrapped with tape. And after that, there was another black box stuck up tight. And another box, wrapped with newspaper. 'She really take precautions to see that nothing gets broken, doesn't she?' Emily grunted, struggling with the duct tape. 'Yeah,' Millie panted. 'This is typical of my mom. She overdoes everything. And you know what's so ironic about this?'

'What?'

'She never answers any of my e-mails!'

'Ha. Ha ha.'

Millie ripped off the gray tape. 'Finally! Now let's get to the bottom of this and see what she sent.' She opened the box, and the two girls gasped simultaneously.

* * *

_Take that! And another! And another!_ Michael pounded baseballs at the target. He was putting every ounce of him into slamming the balls as fast as he could. _You had it coming! So here's one more!_ 'Michael, hold it!' Eddy yelled from the basketball court. Michael stopped mid-pitch. 'What?'

'You're pitching those baseballs like you're deranged, and Steve's already broken the goalposts fourth time. So what do you say to going up and chilling for a bit?' Michael straightened up. 'Sure. Why not?' 'Then let's go man! Come on Steve!' They heard a '**Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!**' and a sickening crunch as Steve slammed into the goalposts again. Eddy winced. 'Ooh, that's gotta hurt.' Michael shrugged. 'Well, it does explain his lack of brain cells.' 'Yeah...'

* * *

_'_What is **this**?' Millie picked up a delicate looking chain with a teardrop shaped sapphire charm dangling from it. 'It's beautiful.' Emily whispered, awe-struck. 'It is.' Millie said in a low voice. _Hey! What are you looking at? Let me see too!_ Trypard squealed. Emily had forgiven her for over-reacting earlier, but Millie was still a bit mad. But she sighed and held it up for Trypard to see. 'Do you what this is?'

_Um...I might. I've seen it somewhere before, in...that's it! Your photo album!_ 'My photo album?' Millie said skeptically. _Yes, your photo album! Page number...nineteen, yes, nineteen!_ 'Should we go check it out?' Millie asked Emily. 'Sure. But we ought to finish the scan today afternoon, or it'll be a waste of a day.'

'Sure. You heard that Trypard?' *_Gulp* Yes Millie._ 'Good. Now let's go!' Emily was still thinking about Trypard's reaction as they walked up the corridor. 'I wonder if all bit-beasts could do that if they wanted to, or if only computer generated bit-beasts can...' 'Or maybe only homicidal psycho jungle cats can.' Millie scowled at her Beyblade. _Hey, I said I was sorry!_ 'The best way to say sorry would be to sit through the scan next time.'

Emily tipped her head slyly. ' "Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat"...Millie, would you happen to be a Calvin and Hobbes fan, would you?' Millie smiled. 'I am, and I'm proud of it!' 'So am I!' 'Do you remember the one...'

* * *

**Okey-dokey guys, I'm sorry to say that I'm going on holiday for a while, so it'll be a while for the next chapter is up! Really sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update for so long...and that this chapter was short. I need some ideas guys! So please send in anything you like!**

* * *

'Steve, let me try it. Okay Eddy, whisper!' Michael wrestled the earphone from Steve and stuck it into his ear. A grin flashed across his face. 'It's working perfectly! Eddy you can get back here. I think I hear them coming.'

While the girls had been trying to scan Trypard, the guys had busied themselves with testing the bug. It was working exactly as they (or rather Michael) had hoped. Now they just had to wait for their victims to arrive. 'Okay guys, take your positions in the main room. They shouldn't suspect anything!'

Eddy and Steve seated themselves in front of the TV, with their PS2 controllers at the ready, while Michael picked up his iPod and threw himself on the sofa. And just in time too, because Millie and Emily stepped in right after that. _Are they talking about the secret? Well, I'll find out soon._

'Hey guys!' Millie gave a small smile. 'Hello.' Emily followed her example reluctantly with a disgusted expression. Eddy and Steve looked away from their game. 'Oh, hey girls!' Eddy waved his controller. 'Yeah wassup?' Steve asked. Michael grabbed a book from the table and hit him on the head. 'Ow!'

'Oh. Nothing, Emily and I just needed to get something from our room.' Millie skipped lightly past the TV and went into her bedroom. Emily followed her in but paused at the door, staring at the boys suspiciously. 'You guys don't usually do this stuff in the morning. What have you got planned?' 'Us, planning something?' Michael said innocently, putting on what he hoped were puppy eyes. 'Perish the thought.'

'Hmm...' Emily's eyes narrowed, but she finally slipped into the room and shut the door. 'Yessss!' Michael thrust his elbow down in a hushed victory shout. 'I'm going. Any of you coming?' Eddy and Steve exchanged a look. 'Nah, I'll pass.' Eddy stayed focused on the screen. 'Me too.' Steve added. Michael shrugged. 'Oh well, your loss.'

He dashed into the bedroom and slammed the door. Michael couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped form him. He nearly cried with joy. _At last, at last, at last, I can find out what they're up to. At last!_

* * *

'Did any note come with the charm?' Emily hung up her coat while Millie fiddled around with the sapphire. 'I didn't check. Hang on...' She ran her fingers across the edges of the box and grimaced. 'Nothing! She never ever sends a note with anything, unless it's like FBI important!' _She's never going to stop doing it._ Trypard interjected. _You can't change her now anyway._

'Yeah...but still!' 'Calm down Millie.' Emily patted her hand. 'I'm not mad!' _Really? You could have fooled me._ 'SHUT UP TRYPARD!' 'We are not getting anywhere, so stop it you two!' Emily yelled. 'Now Trypard, what were you saying about Millie's photo album?'

_Page nineteen, I recall seeing a charm like the one you have now._Trypard recited in a bored voice. 'Okay. Millie could you get out your photo album, please?' 'Fine.' Millie said sulkily, and pulled out a glossy black file. 'Thanks.' Emily said as she handed it to her. She flipped it open. 'Page nineteen...page nineteen...wow, is this your first birthday or something?'

Millie made no response but blushed scarlet. _Yes it is. Doesn't she look adorable? Far cry from what she is today._ 'Trypard...' Millie snatched her Beyblade and stuffed her unceremoniously under a pillow. She smiled sweetly at Emily. 'Now, no more idiotic comments from the hairball spitter. What did you say?'

Emily stifled a smile. Millie and Trypard were a funny pair. Sometimes best friends, sometimes worst enemies. Though enemies was a bit too strong. Siblings was more like it.

'Oh nothing. Now where's that charm?' Millie bent close to the picture. 'Um...I think it's...' Emily stiffened. Millie bent even closer. 'It should be...I don't know.' Emily fell over. _If oo leh me ouda hee, aw coo hep oo,_ saidTrypard , muffled by the pillow. 'Come on Millie. Let her out.' Millie shrugged and sighed. 'Okay...' She pulled out her Beyblade and set in on the photo. 'Show us where the charm is.'

* * *

Michael flipped on the earphones and set the volume on high. _Now I'll find out just what they've been whispering about all this time._ The bug kicked in, and he grinned. Emily was saying, 'Did any note come with the charm?' Michael frowned. _What charm?_

Millie griped for a bit on how her mom never sent letters and Emily sympathized. But there was always this weird murmuring going on constantly in the background. _What is that? This thing was crystal clear when we were testing it._ Suddenly Millie shouted, 'SHUT UP TRYPARD!' 'Owwwwww!' Michael yelped, holding his ears. Then what the loser had said struck him.

'Trypard?' Michael muttered. Trypard was the loser's Beyblade. There was no way it could talk. That was...impossible. Utterly impossible.

* * *

_Ask nicely._ Millie sniffed, then threw herself face-down on the bed and bowed before Trypard. 'Fine, will your most exalted royal highness enlighten us pathetic mortals with your unlimited store of wisdom. Only you, oh Great One, would know where the item we seek is located. So would you please-'

_All right already, just quit the stupid speech!_ Millie winked at Emily. 'This usually works with her. Even a teeny bit of flattery and she'll be at me to stop.' Emily giggled. 'You know her inside out.' Millie smiled. 'She knows me the same way.'

_There! Now do you pathetic mortals see it?_ 'Huh? Where?' Millie and Emily bent over the photo. _There, see? Your grandmother's putting it around your neck._ 'So could it be a heirloom?' Emily rubbed her chin. Millie threw her a scornful look. 'Oh come on! Those kind of things belong to fairy tales! This charm was made for me!'

Emily tipped her head sideways. 'How are you so sure?' _Yes Millie, how are you so sure? You're no jeweler or anything._ Millie rubbed the charm fondly. 'I'm starting to remember. Grandpa was a jeweler. He made this for me.' She hugged the charm close, letting a gentle wave of memories spill over her.

_Don't disturb her Thin-, I mean, Emily._ Trypard whispered. 'I won't.' Emily murmured back. There was a long gap of surprisingly calming silence. Then-

'***BEEP* BATTERY LOW, REPLACE BEFORE ZERO-TWO-HOURS.'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, this chapter is also short (sorry about that), but it's just a trailer about what's about to come. New feature, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_The Super-Secret Diary of Trypard A. Bit-beast_

_Date: None_

_Time: Who cares?!_

_The date and time are not as important, or crazy, or as amazing as what I am about to write. Currently, I don't know, nor am I willing to find out, Milia Barnes' location. She disappeared with Thingie, oops, I mean Emily a while ago, to check something in the lab. And she was raging mad, I can tell you._

_It started like this: all three of us were sitting down in our bedroom and trying to unravel the mystery, or rather origin, of the sapphire charm Millie received from her mother today morning. After a series of frustrated outbursts from Millie (one resulting in me being stuffed under a pillow for several minutes), we finally found out where it came from. But that's insignificant, really. (Okay, it's from her grandfather, happy?)_

_So Millie started on a quiet, personal trip down the memory lane, and Emily and I did our best not to disturb her. But then, well, something did. The noisy alarm of a surveillance bug._

_It would only do justice to the moments after that to describe them in slow motion. Millie's eyes snapped open (and this is slo-mo, okay?) and her face looked blacker than, um, anything! She jumped to her feet and yanked open both the drawers in the nightstand, stormed to the window and ripped open the curtains (literally). Then she strode to the dresser and emptied all the contents onto the floor. She pulled every single sheet off the bed, and even removed the pillow cases! Finally, she opened the cupboard and threw out every piece of clothing (most of it landed on Emily and me. And I **do not** like Super-Stain detergent, let me tell you)._

_And all this was in a space of three seconds._

_It took the combined efforts of another girl and bit-beast (yours truly) to calm her down. But it still took two hours. Turns out that alarm is from a surveillance bug that's being built in one of the PPB laboratories. So that's where Millie and Emily went._

_So we'll soon find out who on earth put that bug in our room. And I have a particular feeling that I do know._

_All of the above is unabridged and completely true, no matter what skeptics may say._

_-Trypard A. Bit-Beast_

* * *

**If you liked this, let me know! I want to know if I should put it more frequently!**


	9. Chapter 9

'So this is the new Trypard?' Millie twisted her wrist, looking at the blue Beyblade in her hand from all angles. _Hey! I've not been reprogrammed or anything! So stop saying the "new Trypard", please! _Trypard's bit lay on the table, looking quite small outside a Beyblade. 'Okay, Trypard **Overdrive**, then.' Millie conceded. Emily scrolled through her laptop. 'According to my research, Trypard's new design should be able to exploit every one of Trygle's weaknesses.' She pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled. 'This win is guaranteed, I promise.'

Millie frowned. 'But I'm going to be battling other people besides Michael.' Emily gave a smug smirk. 'It's a Beyblade for all battles, just that now it'll be able to take on Beyblades with high attack power better with improved defense and endurance.' Millie grabbed Emily into a hug. 'Emily, you're the best!'

Emily flushed slightly. 'Thanks Millie.' _Um, sorry to interrupt you, but it's nearly two and you really should be going down soon._ 'Okay! Let's go and win this!' She grabbed Trypard's bit and slotted it into the bit space. It didn't fit. She tried again. And again. And again.

'Aw, come on Trypard! Why won't you get in?' Millie whined. _I don't want to! I trust that new Beyblade as much as I'd trust a member of the Mafia!_ 'Which country?' _That's irrelevant!_ 'But please, Trypard! Won't you do it for Millie?' Emily pleaded.

_Why is _Emily_ trying to convince Trypard? I thought those two hated each other._ Millie was baffled. This new comradeship was completely beyond her.

_Oh fine. I'll do it._ Millie heaved a sigh of relief. If Trypard had refused to get into the new Beyblade Emily had designed that week, it would have been curtains for her. A week had passed since she had first announced that she was having a re-match with Michael, and boy, was she twitchy. _Now I'll show him! I'll show them all!_

* * *

Michael normally didn't practice much before a match but today, he found himself doing it. It wasn't because anybody had told him to; he just had the impulse to do it. _I've got a sneaky feeling that this battle won't be like the last one. Aw heck, who am I kidding? _He grinned. _I'm going to beat her all over again._

'Hey Michael,' Eddy called from the basketball court. 'I think your girlfriend's here.' Michael pitched a fast-ball at him. 'She's not my girlfriend!' Eddy grinned. 'Oh really? Then why do you keep on challenging her? Think it's the only way you'll get to see her?'

'Shut up Eddy, unless you want a baseball in your big mouth. This stupid rematch was all her idea, okay?' Eddy shrugged. 'If you say so. **Mikey.**' He dashed off to have a good laugh with Steve before Michael could do something nasty.

Michael took out his frustration by throwing a baseball as hard as he could into the wire netting separating the baseball diamond and the archery range. _Those idiots! They've been at it all week!_ It was true. Eddy and Steve had been relentlessly teasing him. Him and Millie. Boyfriend girlfriend. _What the heck!_

He flung the ball without aiming right and accidentally slammed the door just as it was being opened. 'Yikes! What gives?' yelped a familiar voice. Millie. Of course. She retreated. _Ha. Nice shot, though I say it myself._

* * *

Millie was just easing open the door to the practice room when something on the other side hit it with a resounding crash. She yelped and cautiously peeped round the door. Ah. Michael. Of course.

_It's him again, isn't it?_ Trypard murmured from her pocket. 'Yup Trypard, it most certainly is.' Millie muttered back. _Anyone else?_ 'Not that I can see.' _Uh oh. There's going to be fireworks. _ 'Excuse me? We haven't argued for the whole week.' _Yes, because you didn't **see** each other for the whole week. Or more accurately, avoided each other._

'What, you want me to talk to him?' Millie blinked incredulously. Trypard sighed. _ Just try to be on better terms._ 'First Emily, now you. Somebody's going around with an attitude changing zapper.' _Ha ha. Very funny._

'Hey Millie.' said a voice behind her. She spun round and saw Emily, Eddy and Steve standing there. 'What are you guys doing? I nearly had a heart attack.' 'Actually, we just wanted to see Trypard Overdrive in battle.' Eddy shrugged. 'You told them?' Millie muttered to Emily. She rolled her eyes. 'Can't keep much from you, can we? Well, I did. Now get in there and show Michael how it's done!'

Millie felt her nervousness slipping away, to be replaced by confidence that filled her up like hot chocolate. 'Right on!' she yelled, and burst into the training room. _Watch out Michael! The leopard's on the prowl, and it won't stop till it's got its prey!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long guys! Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

Millie stood in front of the Beystadium, her head bent, her knees shaking slightly. _Here we are...deja vu all over again. But I'm going to win this._ She looked at Michael out of the corner of her eye. He was tossing Trygle up and and down and looking impatient. _I'd better get this party started._

_Millie dear, are you all right?_ Trypard's voice emanated from the slot in Millie's bow. _You're looking a little pale. _ 'Oh come on Trypard, I'm albino. You couldn't tell if I was pale or not.' _Well, you do sound nervous._ 'Am not!' _Good. Then let's show this idiot and his chicken where they stand in the...um...world rankings! That's it! World rankings!_ 'Honestly Trypard,' Millie grumbled. 'I'm only in the top 100. This guy is in the top 10!' _Exactly!_ 'Whatever.'

'Hey loser! Ready to earn the name again!' Michael called from across the dish. Millie tossed her head up and flipped her hair back. 'Whenever you are.' He smirked. 'Okay, but don't expect anything to change from last week.' 'You'd better,' Millie murmured. 'Ready, Trypard?' _Whatever time you want to take-off Millie!_

Millie smiled. 'I'll take that as a yes.' 'You two ready?' Eddy between Millie and Michael. 'Yup.' Michael grinned. 'Duh.' Millie replied, more to him than to Eddy. Eddy shrugged. 'Okay. Bladers, get ready!' Millie's hands tensed on her bow. She saw Michael clench his baseball tighter.

'Okay bladers! Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!' 'Rrrgh!' Millie drew her bow, aimed, and fired. 'Fast Ball Attack!' Michael yelled, as he slammed Trygle into the stadium. _This is it!_ Thoughts were racing through Millie's head like cheetahs across the Savannah. _This is my best and last chance to show the All-Starz what I'm capable of! It's now or never!_

Sparks flew as Trypard and Trygle collided head on. _Wow, I barely felt that!_ Trypard muttered. 'Please Trypard, try keep your mouth shut during this fight. We don't want Mikey or Trygle to hear.' _Oh. Right. Shutting._

Trygle's initial impact hadn't done much damage but there was no knowing what Michael could throw at them. He sneered at Millie. 'So you got through my Fast Ball attack, huh? Doesn't make a difference! You're still going down! Trygle, ATTACK!'

Trygle's bit glowed yellow and a golden eagle soared out. 'So you finally brought out your big chicken, did you? Well, Trypard's hungry for some nuggets! Come on out Trypard!' Trypard soared out a tad more gracefully than Trygle and snarled. Millie rolled her eyes. _Ooh, big noise. Scary._ _But whatever. Time to go on the offensive!_

Millie slashed her hand upward like a paw, with her claws unsheathed. 'Now Trypard! FURY SWIPES!' The leopard bit-beast yowled and thundered down on Trygle, slashing at him viciously. Michael smirked. 'Failed moves don't work a second time! Trygle!' Cool as a cucumber, Trygle put up his huge claws and stopped Trypard's front claws dead in their path. Michael grinned at Millie. 'I think your little hairball spitter's out of commission. You really should give up now.'

'No way! Besides, you've not stopped Trypard completely!' Millie yelled. 'What do you mean? Your old pussycat's stuck. That means no way out. In case you didn't know.' Michael shrugged smugly. Now it was Millie's turn to smirk. 'You forgot something.' Michael cocked his head. 'And what was that?'

Millie crouched, and said, 'That Trypard has more than two feet! NOW Trypard!' Millie exploded upwards. 'BACKSLASH!' Trypard's hind claws shot out, and she gave Trygle a powerful kick to the chest. Trygle flew backwards and slammed into the side of the dish.

Millie winced sarcastically. 'Ooh, that's definitely got to hurt, even for a bird-brain.' 'You...shut up!' _Well, well, someone's getting mad. I'd better end this ASAP._ 'Okay Trypard, final blow!' Millie punched the air. Trypard howled. _Finally! I was getting a little bored over here._ 'Trypard!' _Oops. My bad._

'Not so fast!' Michael snarled. 'Trygle, IMPACT BLOW!' Cyclonic orange winds spun inside the dish, with Trygle at their center. Millie squinted, shielding her eyes with her arms. _It's like a sandstorm! I've got to do something or Trypard's toast!_

_Millie..._ Trypard called faintly. Millie looked up. 'Trypard?' _Who else? Remember what attacks your dad programmed me for?_ 'Yeah, Fury Swipes.' _No! I mean the one that...aagh, the one that...sheesh, okay, where am I from?_ 'The computer?' _No! I mean, where are leopards from?_ 'Um, the jungle?' _Yeah, yeah, you're almost there!_ _Now what is sharp and in my pads?_ 'Claws?' _Yes! Now put them together!_

'Jungle...claws...jungle...claws...Jungle Claws!' _That's it!_ 'Oh man, Trypard, why couldn't you just have put it in a straightforward way!' _...good point. But let's just use it now!_ 'Right on! Okay Trypard, JUNGLE CLAWS!'

Somehow, their whole exchange had taken half a second, so Trygle was still on a collision course with Trypard. 'Er, Trypard?' Millie nibbled her fingers, something she always did when she was unsure of something. _Yes? You know we really ought to be attacking now._ 'Yeah, I do, but the thing is...' _What?_ 'How do we do Jungle Claws?' _Augh!_ Trypard collapsed with a groan.

_Let me assist you,_ she growled through bared teeth, and launched herself at Millie. 'Trypard? **What are you doing?!'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! This has been sitting in my comp for months, I just couldn't figure out an ending.**

* * *

Michael blinked. Millie had proven that she did have control over her ridiculous bit-beast during their last battle. Then why was her pussycat was attacking her now? _Why do I care? It's just going to be easier for me to win!_ 'Trygle! Attack!' Michael yelled. Trygle launched a blistering attack on Trypard, knocking the blue Beyblade to the very edge of the dish. Michael gave a triumphant smirk. _This battle's over!_

* * *

'**Trypard! What are you doing?**' Millie shrieked, as her bit-beast leaped at her, claws unsheathed. Trypard's eyes burnt with a fury that Millie could feel, warm, but growing more intense by the second. One moment, all Millie could see were Trypard's angry eyes and her glowing spotted pelt. A split second later, she was flat on her back, pinned down by her bit-beast. And she could only see Trypard's eyes and feel her hot breath. 'When was the last time you brushed your teeth?' Millie asked (rather inappropriately) in a quavery voice.

Trypard twitched, like she was going to dig her claws in. _Now is not the time for jokes! We need to win this remember?_'But why are you attacking me?' _Apparently, when one is within an inch of their lives, prominent memories flash before their eyes. _**'What are you talking about?**_'_

But Trypard was starting to make sense. One moment Millie could see her gaping jaws, next she could see herself and her dad standing in a doorway waving goodbye to her mother. Then she saw herself crying in the garden, and finding Trypard in the little box on her bed. And finally, she could see her dad teaching her how to Beyblade, and her smile. Murmurs of conversation reached her ears.

'What's that attack Daddy?' seven-year-old Millie asked her father, pointing at the simulation playing across the computer screen. 'It's a new attack I made for Trypard'. 'What's it called?'

He smiled. 'I don't know. It's your Beyblade.'

'So that means I can name it?'

'Sure you can!'

'Hmmm... can you give me some ideas?'

'Well, why not relating it to Trypard?'

'Yeah, that's a good idea! But can I see the attack again?'

'Why not?'

Present and past Millie watched the attack spin out on the screen. 'So that's how it's done.' Millie murmured. Past Millie squealed. 'It's like she grows claws! I'll call it Jungle Claws!'

_Found it yet?_ Trypard's voice snapped Millie out of her reverie. 'Yeah, I sure have. But you're getting hammered out there!' _Get up. I'll deal with it till you get there._ The pressure eased off Millie's chest and she scrambled to her feet. Trypard's spin intensified and she saw Trygle being pushed back.

'Right on Trypard!' Millie cheered. _Ready ?_ 'Just a sec.' Millie shut her eyes, visualising the attack one last time. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'Ok, ok, I can do this, I can do this!' Millie balled her hands into tight fists. _Tut tut Millie, don't sheath your claws,_ Trypard cautioned. _You need to be in this attack as much as I do._ Millie gave her a wry smile. 'Whatever you say. And I am now a firm believer in the concept that your life flashes before your eyes when you are within an inch of your life.' _Very funny. I always knew you had a good memory._

* * *

'Doggone it,' Michael muttered, as he watched Trygle being pushed back. That Beyblade had power, he would grant Millie that. _I thought this would be over a long time ago! If the match goes on any longer, Trygle's going to run right out of spin!_

'_Trypard!_' Michael looked up and saw Millie raising one arm to the sky. _What's she doing?_ As if in response, her Beyblade began to spin even faster and Trypard plunged into the bit. Millie smiled dangerously, like a predator just mere inches from her prey. Then Michael gasped; he couldn't hold it back. Millie's eyes suddenly shone a bright, bright blue, the same colour as Trypard.

'_Now Trypard!' _Millie swept her hand downward in a long arc and shrieked, '_Jungle Claws!'_

* * *

Things happened so fast, Millie couldn't keep track. Who was that screaming? Where was that weird wind coming from? And what was Trypard doing? Then something cleared: she saw Trypard rocketing towards Trygle, her attack ring haloed by an eerie light. She heard Trygle scream '_Tseeer!'_ and extend his claws in a feeble attempt to stop Trypard. But nothing, nothing was going to stop Millie or Trypard now. Time thickened like swamp ooze, each second ticking away slowly enough for Millie to take in everything.

_Brace yourself!_ Trypard whispered. 'You might have given me a few more seconds notice.' Millie muttered. _Oh, just be grateful for-_

Trypard collided with Trygle and there was a flare of white light that engulfed everything. Then the wall of sound which followed knocked Millie off her feet. As she fell, she felt something familiar whizz past her and clatter to the ground. _Oh man, not again!_ Millie thought-groaned, before she succumbed to the voices in her head yelling for things to go black.

* * *

Michael couldn't believe this was happening. Somehow, Millie had got her pussycat to do an attack that nearly matched his Fast-Ball, even with her Beyblade's energy so low. And now this explosion. Had he won?

Then he was knocked right off his feet. 'Ow! My butt!' Michael yelped. He could hear Eddy and Steve coughing loudly through the haze and Emily gasping. 'What. Just. Happened?' Eddy choked. Michael waved his way through the smoke and found his team mates, safe and sound – except for the wildcat. 'Where's Millie?' Emily spluttered. Michael looked at Eddy and Steve and shrugged. 'Oh shoot. I have to find her!'

Emily disappeared and the guys were left staring at each other. 'I'll go turn on the fans – if I can find the switch that is,' Steve muttered, and lumbered off into the slowly thinning smoke. 'I've got a feeling we'll have to find _him_ soon,' Eddy grinned at Michael. 'And I've got a feeling that your feeling is gonna be right.' Then Michael dropped to the floor. 'Man! That wasn't a battle. That was a _battle_!' he gasped. 'I'd have to agree dude,' Eddy nodded, offering him a hand. 'Thanks,' Michael groaned, and pulled himself up.

Then they heard a buzz overhead. Eddy raised his eyebrows. 'Wow. Steve did manage to find the fans.' Michael slapped his forehead. 'Oh damn! I completely forgot to get Trygle back!' 'Oh yeah... and dude, we don't even know who won!'

* * *

Millie coughed and opened her eyes. For a second, a glowing outline of Trypard seemed to hang over her. _I'm sorry..._ 'Trypard? That you?' 'Millie! Millie!' Emily's voice drifted into her ears. Millie pushed herself up. 'I'm over here! Over here!' she called. _Where'd all this smoke come from?_ _Did we do that, Trypard? Did we- _'Millie!' Emily appeared out of nowhere. 'Are you okay?' 'Yeah, I guess.' Millie pushed herself to her feet. 'Where's Trypard?' Emily dug out something from her scientist coat. 'Here you go. She's all right.'

Millie sighed. 'I lost, Emily. I saw Trypard spin out just before I blacked out.' 'Hey ,' Emily gave her a little smile and a punch on the shoulder. 'I don't think Trygle could have stood that either. I think it's a draw!' Millie felt her mood lift immediately. 'I hope so!'

The fans kicked in and the smoke began to disappear. Millie could just make out the shapes of the rest of her team near the dish. She stumbled over to them, Emily by her side. 'Hey guys. Sorry, didn't mean to make all the smoke.' Michael looked up. 'Oh. The wildcat's alive. Whoop-dee-doo.' Eddy winked at her. 'That's just his way of saying he's glad to see you.' Then Steve burst in on the scene. 'What'd I miss?'

'Nothing. I'm just looking for Trygle.' Michael was crawling around the dish, searching for his Beyblade. 'Ever considered the possibility that Trygle might be _in _the dish?' Emily said acidly. Michael through her a disdainful look and peered into the dish. Behind him, the rest of the All-Starz did the same.

Trygle's orange attack ring winked up at them, like an omen of doom for Millie. Michael's old smirk crept onto his face as he bent to pick up his Beyblade. 'I win. _Again._' Millie felt something inside shrink. _That's what a stuck-up person can do to a sensitive kid like you I'm afraid._ 'Trypard, one thing: I am not a _kid_.' Millie hissed through her teeth. _Yes you are. According to your-_

Something clattered to the ground. 'What was that?' Millie asked, and saw her team mates staring at Michael, utterly shocked.

_No. No way._ Michael looked down on his Beyblade, which had been constructed with the toughest materials. Built with the highest standards. Which had stood by him through the toughest of battles. _And now..._

Trygle's attack ring lay in two pieces. The weight disk looked like it would fall apart any second. And the bit, the bit... Michael gently picked up his beyblade. 'Michael-' Eddy began. 'What's with Trygle?' Wordlessly, Michael held Trygle up. The proud eagle in the centre of the bit didn't look so proud anymore.

Millie gasped. _What is it? Oh..._ Trypard murmured. _Whatever happens afterwards, you and I will have to help fix this._ 'Can it be fixed?' Millie asked, her voice trembling. _It can. But only with time._

Trygle looked horrible. His head was down and his wings hung limply at his sides. Long gashes stretched through his usually bright feathers. But worst of all were his eyes. _Oh my. Millie? Remind me that we are never ever going to use Jungle Claws except as a last resort. It's too... destroying._

'I know.' Millie wished she could reach out into the bit and try comfort Trygle. But she didn't think it would work. Trygle had the same glazed look in his eyes as his blader. Millie looked up to see Michael's eyes boring into her. There were too many emotions swirling around inside, she could tell. But all Michael would show was the utterly helpless look of someone defeated. 'Michael-' Millie began, reaching out to him. 'Leave me alone.' he hissed, and stalked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Super Secret Diary of Trypard A. BitBeast_

_Date: What does it matter?  
_

_Time: Ditto  
_

_Now that I don't have to worry about those unnecessary details anymore, I can get straight to the point. Michael and Trygle may have won, but they are in a very bad shape. Very bad. Shape. Oh, why am I blathering like this? Right. Back to the point._

_Maybe Millie and I went a little too far with Jungle Claws. Her father made it so its strength would depend on Millie's will. Well yes, she was very determined to beat Michael but what happened seemed beyond even my comprehension. How on earth did I manage to hurt Trygle so badly? And still lose, at that? (my pride is a little injured, but that's irrelevant right now)_

_Millie feels very guilty about what happened... and so do I. But Michael won' talk to either of us now, or anybody for that matter. Except his basketball friend, Teddy. Or something like that. _

_Judy, the coach doesn't know anything about this yet. But she's going to find out when we have practice tomorrow. And I don't want to be there when she does._

_I'm worried. Very worried. Not for Millie – she can handle herself. I'm worried about (yes, this sounds preposterous) for Trygle and for Michael. What do we do?_

_Trypard A. Bitbeast_


	13. Chapter 13

Millie was sitting on her bed, busy typing out an e-mail to her dad.

**To: grassgrowsgreen_**

**From: **

**Hey Dad,**

** Things are good here. Okay, well, not really. I had a rematch with Michael and Trypard and I had to use Jungle Claws. We stiil lost :( but that's not what's bugging me. Our attack practically destroyed Michael's Beyblade and his bit-beast Trygle is actually showing signs of injury while it's in the bit. **

** What's going on? Did Jungle Claws do something? Need help. Pronto. Please don't ignore this. **

**Millie**

**PS Emily's getting more and more curious about the possibility of Trygator talking. _Is_ it possible? Mil**

Emily plonked herself down beside Millie. 'What're you doing?' she asked wearliy. Millie turned the laptop so she could see. 'Oh.' Emily silently read the message. 'Why his email address "grassgrowsgreen"?' Millie shrugged. 'He liked to garden till we moved into the apartment, so that's why, I guess.' 'Oh.'

'Is Michael any better?' Guilt was still throwing a party in her head, going on a killer binge. Emily shook her head. 'No... he'll only let Eddy talk to him but he just won't give Trygle to anyone! We're never going to be able to fix it!' _Never is a very..._ 'A very _what_ Trypard?' Millie asked. _Umm... nothing. I'm sorry, it's hard to conclude profound thoughts like that when you don't have a real talent for quoting._ The girls cracked a grin.

'Well, you still made us smile Trypard. Thanks.' Emily whispered. _Man, I can't believe how much these two have changed!_ Millie thought. It seemed like only yesterday that Trypard had still been calling Emily "Thingy". Millie opened her music folder and double-clicked 'Papercut'. The guitars blared through the speakers. 'You like Linkin Park?' Emily blinked. 'Yeah... when I feel down they help me out of it. Surprising really, since my dad always called their lyrics depressing.'

Millie went back to her e-mail. 'Hey, my dad replied!' 'What'd he say?' Emily asked, as she fingered Millie's bedspread. 'Emily, get over here. I think you'll understand the technical lingo better than I do.' Emily clambered back onto the bed and scrolled through the message. Her eyes widened. 'Oh. My. God.'

'Emily?' Millie shook her. 'Emily? Will you explain this? The only thing I understood that was I did take Jungle Claws too far and that I should get you to read this. _Emily?' _'Millie!' Emily squealed. 'We have to get to the lab _now_! Bring your laptop! Hurry!' Then she dashed out of the room.

'Oh...'kay.' Millie gently shut her laptop and put it into her carrying bag. _What was that all about?_ 'I have no idea.' _I thought so._ 'Then why'd you ask?' _Instinct. You can't help it. It comes with a personality._ 'Yeah, buy one get one free. Right.' Millie scooped up Trypard and hurried out of the room.

* * *

_Thunk. _

_Thunk. _

_Thunk._

Michael was sitting on his bed, throwing his baseball against the wall.

_Thunk. _

_Thunk. _

_Thunk. _'Michael?' He could hear Eddy calling through the door. 'Michael?'

'I'm over here,' Michael yelled. The door creaked as Eddy slipped inside. 'Michael? Um... do you want to take Trygle to the lab now, so we can fix-' 'NO!' Michael jumped off th bed, his eyes flashing. 'Trygle's perfectly fine. We _don't_ have to go to the lab. We just have to practice.' Eddy shrugged. 'If you say so buddy,' he sighed as he went back out.

Steve was sitting on the couch wrestling with the controls of his Gameboy. 'Well?' he looked up expectantly at Eddy. 'Did you talk some sense into him?' Eddy shook his head. 'He's in denial. What am I supposed to do?' 'Keep working at it,' Steve muttered, as he switched his focus to the Gameboy's screen.

'Easy for you to say,' Eddy growled. 'I think I'll go shoot some hoops to get my mind off things.' Steve nodded absently. 'Yeah. You go do that.' 'I don't think you even heard a word of what I was saying,' Eddy huffed, as he stalked out of the door. A full minute passed before Steve looked up.

'What?'

* * *

It took Millie ten minutes to find Emily in the lab. Obviously _this_ was the main lab, because it was jam-packed with scientists and Beybladers. _I wonder why they need lights,_ Millie thought as she squeezed through the narrow cubicles. _The light from the computers is more than enough._ _Where is Emily? You've been stuck in this maze for hours!_ Trypard whined from Millie's pocket. 'Trypard, please shut up.' _Language!_ 'There's nothing wrong with "shut up". It's like saying "shut down" but instead you're saying up.' _Quit twisting the facts! And find Emily!_

'Right... that's the problem,' Millie sighed as she wandered through yet another aisle of forbidding computer banks. _Turn around._ Trypard snapped. 'What?' _Turn around. Emily's in the first room on your left._ 'How do you know?' _Trust me._ 'Yup, that's gotten me into plenty of scrapes before. Like with the cookies on top of the fridge, the frisbee on the roof, combining plaids with polka dots, yeah. _Trust me_ is what got me into those.' _But things turned out right in the end, didn't they?_ 'Well...' _GO!_

Millie turned around and hurried back the way she'd came. 'Door on the left, door on the left, ah ha!' The door looked pretty unassuming, which was why Millie had missed it the first time. _Wow. Way cool. It doesn't have a doorknob, it has one of those fingerprint scanning thingies! _

_Thingy? So you found her?_ 'Nearly there Trypard, nearly there.' _Okay, to do, or not to do. Jeez... that's the __question._ Millie grimaced. _Just stick your finger in already. If alarms go off, I don't think you'll have any problems._ 'Oh boy...' Millie shut her eyes and stuck her thumb into the scanner. _Open your eyes, you big chicken!_ 'I'm not a chicken!' Millie opened her eyes a crack and saw the red light of the scanner seeping out around her thumb.

'Access permitted,' an electronic voice enunciated. 'Milia Barnes, member of All-Starz, is given clearance to enter. Please enter and shut door behind you. Not for security reasons, but to avoid drafts. Thank you!' Millie blinked, and for once Trypard was speechless. 'Wow.' _No kidding._

The door clicked and opened. Millie stepped in, feeling like a criminal, and shut the door behind her. _I feel... unsettled._ Trypard noted quietly. 'Chill, _you_ did say Emily was here. So rel- oh my.' _What are – oh. Oh __my._

The room they had entered was massive. Huge. And bright. Grass carpeted the floor and the sound of rushing water pervaded the atmosphere. Sunlight poured through the roof and the walls. _At last! Sunlight, glorious sunlight! Just what I needed after that labyrinth of artificial intelligence._ 'What is this place?' Millie whispered, and she turned in slow circles, drinking in her surroundings. 'It's the All-Starz exclusive Research Centre,' said a voice from right behind Millie. She spun round and saw Emily sitting at a computer in the middle of a miniature meadow. 'Emily! At last! You could have given me a map before you ran off you know.' Emily cocked her head pityingly. 'Julie never did anything like that for us. We had to find out where everything was ourselves.' 'Ha ha,'

'By the way, how many exclusive facilities do you guys have?' Millie asked, as she pulled off her sneakers and socks. 'Oh, more than enough. You can never have too many though.' Emily replied, fingers flying over the hi-tech keyboard in front of her. 'What's with all the flowers though?' Millie continued, smiling as the grass tickled her feet. _Not that we don't like it of course._ Trypard added.

'This is my part of the centre. I customized it myself,' Emily kept on typing lines of code as she spoke. Millie delicately stepped towards her. 'What are you doing anyway? And what was the program my dad sent you?' Emily finally took her eyes of the screen and sighed in relief. 'I think that should do it. Yeah, you were saying?' Millie rolled her eyes. 'The _program_. What was it?'

Emily broke into a wild grin. 'You'll never guess in a million years.'

'Spare me.'

'Just try.'

'Fine. It's... it's something that will help fix Trygle.'

'Close, but that's not it.'

'Emily! Please.'

'All right, all right!' Emily waved her hands in surrender. 'It. Is. A program to...'

'To?'

'To...'

'TO?'

'Okay, okay! Actually, it's not a "to".'

'EMILY!'

'Fine! It's the segment of Trypard's BitBeast program that lets her talk!'


	14. Chapter 14

'So that's the plan? We give Trygle a voice and do therapy? Is that _it_?' Millie asked incredulously. Emily flushed. 'Well, it's the only plan we've got, so we might as well run with it.'

Millie, Emily and Trypard were back in the All-Starz dorm, and Millie was in a bad mood. _We can't give that stupid turkey a voice! I bet he'll be as ridiculous and headstrong as his blader. Not to mention stuck-up and pompous and- _

_Well, what do we have to do?_ Trypard asked. 'Well, it's obvious, isn't it? We just talk things out with Trygle while he lies back on those musty brown sofas and figure out what's wrong. Duh.' _Millie! Stop being such a brat!_ Trypard snapped. _None of this would have happened if you hadn't let Michael provoke you into battling him! So quiet down and listen to Emily, okay?_ 'Whatever,' Millie growled and slouched into the sofa, muttering darkly to herself.

'Thank you Trypard,' Emily said, turning her attention to the lines of code flashing on her laptop screen. 'Now, I've set up my laptop so the program can be inserted into Trygle when we insert his bit. It'll take two hours for the implant to be completed. Then we figure out what Trygle's problem is. Simple!' _Good work Emily!_ Trypard said. 'Why, thank you Trypard. It wasn't the easiest thing I've done, but-'

'Sorry to cut short your self-congratulations,' Millie broke in. 'But there's a pretty big hole in this plan.' Which is?' Emily and Trypard said in unison. Millie couldn't stop the smug smile from spreading over her face. 'Just how are we going to get hold of Trygle and keep him for two hours plus without Michael finding out?'

'Umm...'

Emily and Trypard were spared the trouble of answering by Eddy and Steve's entrance. 'Hey guys! What's new?' Eddy thumped his basketball loudly as he and Steve flopped down onto the opposite sofa. Millie shot Emily a look that said "You'd better tell me later" and smiled sweetly at the guys. 'Oh, nothing much. Did Michael come for practice today?'

'Um, no,' Eddy replied, dribbling his basketball low on the floor with expert control. Steve sighed. 'He'd better come back soon. We're running out of excuses for Judy.' He turned to Eddy. 'Did we use the "no clean clothes to wear" excuse already?' Eddy considered. 'Yeah... no. No, we didn't. Or did we?'

Millie gave Emily an incredulous look. Emily's mouth twitched and she whispered, 'They've got lots of experience in excuse making. I've lost count at how many times they've shown up late for practice.' 'Oh...' Trypard sputtered. _That is absolutely... absolutely..._ Eddy and Steve jumped. 'Who was that?'

Millie and Emily froze. _Trypard shut up shut up shut up shut up_ Millie thought-shouted, trying to keep a blank face. 'What voice?' she said in her chirpiest tone. 'I didn't hear anything. Did you Emily?' Emily played along. 'I didn't hear anything either. Maybe you guys need your ears checked.'

'Eddy should. He must still be stuffed up from the cold he has,' Steve said. Emily shot Eddy a look. 'What cold?' Eddy sighed in exasperation. 'Dude, that was a lie, okay? An excuse. Got it?' Steve shrugged. 'Whatever.' There was a short silence.

_Thunk._

'Don't tell me he's still chucking his stupid baseball at the wall!' Millie exclaimed. 'Well, he is,' Eddy sighed. 'We've been telling him to show Trygle to Judy but he won't listen us. He just sits there all day.' Millie leaped up. 'Oh, come on! Does he think Trygle's going to magically fix himself or what? He's acting stupid and stubborn and I'm going to tell him so!' She stormed into the room and kicked the door open. 'MICHAEL! You _stupid_,_ stubborn_-'

* * *

'He held back you know,' Eddy was saying. 'So what?' Emily snapped. 'Millie? Millie, can you hear me?'

Millie groaned and opened her eyes. Stars danced before her eyes before leaping offstage. 'What... happened?' Emily, Eddy and Steve bent over her, stuck between concern and laughter. 'Michael threw a baseball at you.' '_Threw_ a baseball? That's _throwing_?' Millie tried sitting up. 'Oh ow, ow, ow!' She flopped down again. 'My stomach. Ow.' Emily winced in sympathy. 'Yeah, a baseball to the gut usually does hurt. But you should be fine soon.' 'Does he usually do that?'

'Well...'

Eddy twirled his basketball in the air. 'Not too often. You must have really ticked him off.' Millie rolled her eyes. 'Well, duh. So what's plan B?'

* * *

**Well, my exams are finally over and the whole summer is ahead! I'm definitely going to write loads more! Keep watching this space! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

'All right then, All-Starz X, attention.' A tall, graceful figure paced the floor purposefully, making a dark silhouette against the bright-lit windows. The room was veiled in darkness and the only sound that could be heard was the steady _tap-tap-tap_ of the commander's boots on the floor. 'At the start of this mission, we all pledged to carry out our duties truly and faithfully, no matter the price.' The figure froze and turned to scrutinize the team.

'Now, the day of reckoning has come. Now, we will separate the heroes from the cowards, the spineless from the brave, the oath-breakers from the oath-keepers.' There was a gulp from the ream bench.

'There will be casualties sustained, teeth knocked out, blood oozing from a million wounds.' The figure seemed to relish every word. 'But we, the All-Starz X, will triumph, against all odds! To me, All-Starz X!'

The team roared and punched their fists into the air. 'All-Starz X! All-Starz X! All-Starz X!'

Silence.

'Oh, this is ridiculous,' said a sniffy voice. _Click_. The room was flooded with light, revealing it to be an impromptu, _messy_ command centre. Gory comics and complicated charts were strewn across a battered table and clutter covered the floor. Camouflage outfits littered the metal chairs and the musty couch. Emily surveyed her team disdainfully. Millie was decked out in a full camo suit, with blue stripes painted across her cheeks. Eddy and Steve wore matching outfits, with the addition of toy guns.

'Oh Emily, come on, this is so- oof.' Millie's cap slid down over her face. She pushed it up with a sheepish grin. 'Steve and Eddy suggested it, if you don't want to blame me. But it is kind of fun!' _Not to mention immature_, Trypard added discreetly from Millie's pocket.

Emily shot a look at Eddy and Steve who were still horsing around with their guns. 'You really shouldn't talk when those two are around Trypard. They almost heard you last time!' _I'll handle myself_, Trypard sniffed. _Why don't you go over the plan again?_

Emily looked at Millie frustratedly. 'Why don't you tell her to stop?' Millie shrugged and patted her pocket. 'It's not like she'll listen anyway. But let's go over the plan again, like she said.' 'Whatever,' Emily muttered, and began leafing through her notebook again.

'Okay, All-Starz X, let's review the plan!' Millie slapped her hand on the largest sheet of paper on the table. It was covered with crude drawings, small notes in Emily's tiny hand and the occasional scrawl of a thick black marker. 'Right, On Day 1 of Operation Eagle, at 1400 hours, Agents Alpha and Omega will removed Target M from room in non-violent, surreptitious manner-' 'What surrep-, er, stirruptious, mean?' Steve AKA Agent Omega, asked. Millie considered. 'Quietly,' she decided. 'Oh.'

'So Agents Alpha and Omega will hold Target M till 1400 hours, 30 minutes and then escort target back to room, or let target leave of his own accord at set time. At 1400 hours, 15 minutes, Agent Gamma and myself will enter room and switch Target T with duplicate, which has been painstakingly engineered by agent Gamma over the course of ten long days, so huzzah for that.' Eddy and Steve whooped and tossed their caps in the air. Emily couldn't help cracking a smile.

Millie plowed ahead. 'Then, over the course of the next seven days, the team shall meet regularly at 1700 hours in Agent Gamma's lab to focus on repairing Target T. On Day 8, Target T shall be returned in same manner of removal. If target's problem resolved before deadline, it will be returned ahead of schedule.' Millie looked up nervously. 'Did I get that all right?'

'Sure did Commander!' Eddy thumped Millie on the back. 'This is going to be the coolest operation ever!' Steve yelled. 'What if we don't succeed?' Emily asked quietly. Millie, Eddy and Steve froze. 'Uh...how about we cross that bridge when we come to it?' Millie suggested, trying not to laugh at the expression on they guys' faces. Emily shook her head, but she had the hint of a smile on her face.

'Right team, operation commences tomorrow! All agents be in position by 1300 hours, 50 minutes.' Millie grinned and twisted her cap backwards.

'Let's do this guys!'


	16. Chapter 16

Michael found himself on a dusty plain. The dry cracked earth seemed to stretch on forever and wherever he stepped, a small cloud of dust poofed up, like the ground was breathing. He tipped his head back to look at the sky. _Where the heck am I?_

The sun beat down remorselessly and soon swear was pouring down Michael's face. _Got to... get out of here._ Michael took a step forward and fell to his knees, his strength seeming to be sucked away into the earth like water. His breath became ragged and his vision began to blur.

All of a sudden, a fog began to blanket the landscape. It swirled around Michael, caressing him as if it was alive. Michael sighed with relief as the cool air swept over him, rejuvenating his tired limbs. Then he heard a familiar sound.

_Screee!_ An eagle sliced through the mist and landed gracefully in front of him. Michael stared at it incredulously. "Trygle?" The eagle nodded its head in confirmation and started to nudge him, as if telling him to get up. Michael struggled to his feet while Trygle hopped around him imaptiently. When Michael was finally upright, Trygle flew up and deftly snatched his baseball cap off. "Hey!" Trygle circled around once and flew off into the mist. "Trygle! Give it back!" Michael shouted. But only an eerie quiet answered him.

"Oh brilliant," Michael grumbled and squinted in into the distance. All he could see was a swirling grayness all around. He scowled and strode off in the direction where he had seen Trygle disappear.

Michael''s breath formed a little cloud in front of him. He pulled his jacket around him and tried to keep his teeth from chattering. "Brrr..." Then two brilliant eyes burned through the mist.

Michael stopped short. There was a growl and the eyes seemed to glow with a vicious light. Michael stumbled backwards as the eyes advanced toward him. "Get away from me!" he cried hoarsely.

There was a small plop to his left. Michael glanced away for a moment and the eyes pounced. Before he realized what was happening, Michael was pinned down by a ferocious, snarling leopard.

The leopard bared its teeth and hissed. Michael felt its hot breath sting his cheek. He closed his eyes. _Make it quick, make it quick, make it quick,_ he silently prayed. The moments ticked on, punctuated by the leopard's heavy breathing.

Suddenly, a fearsome bellow shook the air, and a bull charged through the fog, With one sweep of its head, it tossed the leopard into the air like a doll. Michael heard a thud and an outraged hiss where the leopard had fallen. The bull snorted and turned to face Michael. Michael swallowed. The bull scrutinised him for a long moment. Then there was a shriek and Trygle appeared between Michael and the bull.. The bull tipped its head as Trygle seemed to gesture with his wings. Then the bull nodded and trotted back through the mist. Trygle looked at Michael with a slightly skeptical look. _You've figured it out, right?_ A boyish voice resounded in Michael''s head. "Trygle? You just didn't talk, did you?"

_What do you think?_

"I... I don't want to."

_Fine. But do you understand some of it now?_

"Wait, you mean, that bull was Tryhorn? And the leopard was the kitty?"

_Trypard is a worthy bitbeast. You ought to respect her. And her blader for that matter._

There was a low growl as the leopard limped into view. In her mouth, she held Michael's baseball cap. Trypard dropped it in his lap and surveyed him disdainfully. Then she turned and marched off into the mist with her nose in the air. Michael watched her with a mixture of confusion and admiration. _Follow me._ Trygle said, and sped off after Trypard.

The fog slowly thinned as Michael made his way through it. Then he walked into a clearing, where a single ray of sunshine shone down like a spotlight in the middle. More animals congregated in the middle. An alligator. A scorpion. Tryhorn. Trypard. Finally, Trygle landed beside a slim figure standing in the middle of the clearing.

The sunlight caught her long hair and her long white dress billowed around her, even though there was no wind. Michael took a step towards her and she turned. Then all of a sudden, the mist came rushing back to envelope everything and all Michael saw were her deep dark eyes. "Wait! Who are you? What do you want?" The fog smothered his voice and the ground cracked open beneath him. He fell into the abyss, unable to scream.

Michael's eyes flew open. He sat up and gingerly touched his forehead. _Only a dream, only a dream, just a weird freaky dream. _He picked up the baseball on his bedside table and gently cracked it open. Trygle was still there, his eyes radiating a quiet dignity even when he was injured so badly. Michael clamped his baseball shut and sighed with relief. _I need to think._

Michael slipped on his baseball cap and stepped into the main room. Everything was dark except for a small pool of moonlight on the floor near the balcony. The curtains rustled in a soft breeze and Millie was outside talking to someone. Wait a minute – _Millie_?

Michael peeked out onto the balcony and saw Millie cradling her Beyblade in her hands. "You think it'll work Trypard?" _We can only hope for the best, right?_ "Yeah, I know, but like everyone else, I'm always asking for that reassurance." _Doesn't everybody?_ The two voices laughed in harmony.

"Really though, Trypard, you've got to stop talking in front of Eddy and Steve. They're not as dumb as you think they are." _Only extremely immature. Fine, okay, I will._ "They'd totally freak out if they heard you." _Ha. What on earth would Michael say if he found out? _Millie giggled. "I do _not_ want to know." _Well, that's my cue,_ Michael thought and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Well, you're about to find out."


	17. Chapter 17

Millie spun round to see Michael standing at the balcony door, a smug look starting to spread over his features. _Oh no, oh no, he just didn't say what I thought he did, did he?_ Then, _Why on earth am I quoting from Slim Shady?_ Millie forced her panic down and said in the most contemptuous tone she could muster, 'Well, look who finally crawled out of his hole. Are you seriously ready to be back in the world of the living? Hearing voices that don't exist – I'd say you need to get your head checked.'

Michael's expression hardened. 'I'm not stupid _Milia- _' _Don't say my name!_ Millie shrieked in her head. _You haven't got the right!_ '-your kitty-cat bitbeast was talking, and I know it.' His tone became mocking. 'So what are you going to do about it, hm? Staple my mouth shut? Wipe my mind?' 'Not a bad suggestion,' Millie pretended to tap her cheek thoughtfully. 'Got any more?' 'You are so-" STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Trypard roared.

Michael and Millie were stunned into silence. Trypard took a deep breath. _If only you could hear yourselves, bickering like six-year-olds._ Millie snorted. _And don't you give me that, Milia Barnes._ Millie went scarlet while Michael smirked. _Millie, I understand that you think Michael''s a jerk, and I am at times inclined to agree-_ 'Hey!' _-but think about it, are all those feelings even helping you? And Michael, you're mad because we hurt Trygle and that's justified, but is sitting in your room fuming doing anything for Trygle?_ 'Not to mention smacking people in the stomach with a baseball,' Millie muttered. _How can you figure out what's wrong with him by throwing your baseball at the wall?_ Trypard paused, giving Millie and Michael time to reflect on her words. Or more accurately, direct their antagonistic thoughts at her.

'So what's your point Trypard?' Millie broke the brittle silence. 'You've just given us a dressing down worthy of any kindergarten teacher. So now what are we supposed to do? Go and do some finger painting?' Michael snickered and tried to disguise it as a cough. Millie shot him a look. Somehow, he seemed a little less of a jerk and a little more... _something I do not know the word for._

_Millie, I am suggesting that you two make up and fix Trygle NOW. Then you can go and do your finger painting._ Millie yawned hugely and rubbed her eyes. 'Do we have to do it now Trypard?' _Millie, I'm not falling for that. Even at normal times, you're more hyper than a squirrel loaded with caffeine._ 'What if this is not a normal time?' Millie challenged. 'Er, abnormal, I mean. Besides, look at the time! It's... um, it's...' Millie consulted her bare wrists. 'It's one am!'' 'Twelve fifty-five, to be precise.' Michael held up his watch. Millie rolled her eyes. 'Okay, twelve fifty-five. So how can you possibly-' 'Twelve fifty-six!' 'Thank you Michael. Now-' 'Seven seconds! Eight, nine, ten... no, eleven!' Millie stared at Michael incredulously. She leaned close to Trypard. 'I never knew he could b so... goofy.' _And deranged,_ Trypard added, as Michael counted down the seconds with all the enthusiasm of a toddler with a new toy.

Millie swallowed. 'Er- Michael?' 'Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty...' 'Miiichael?' 'Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight...' 'MICHAEL!' 'What?' Michael looked up, an annoyed look in his sapphire eyes. _Sapphire eyes? Millie? Is this you?_ Millie clutched at her pendant through her shirt. _Sapphire._

Michael frowned 'Um... Millie? Hello?' Millie seemed totally engrossed by something above his left shoulder. 'Does she do this often, kit- I mean, Trypard?' _No, most unusual to be honest. Though it has happened once in elementary school with this guy-_ Millie snapped out of her daze. 'Shut up Trypard!' Millie clamped her fingers around her Beyblade and began to stuff it into her pocket.

'Um, you were saying?' Michael asked, watching Millie struggle to fit Trypard into her pocket. Millie gave up and pulled her Beyblade out. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and seemed to recollect herself. 'Well, what I was trying to say was why don't we listen to Trypard and fix Trygle now?' 'Say what?' 'Why don't we listen to Trypard and fix Trygle now?' Millie repeated, a little breathlessly. 'I've seen Emily practice often enough, I know how to do it.' Michael shrugged. 'Okay.' 'Brilliant! Then go and get Trygle and we'll go down to the lab!' With that, Millie swept in through the balcony door, looking unusually pink. Michael stared after her for a few moments. 'What was that about Emily practising?'

'Quit mumbling and get over here already!' Millie called, sounding quite her old self. Michael blinked and walked inside.


	18. Chapter 18

'Now was it this corridor? I thought it was the first one on the left... or was it the right?' The flashlight beam swept from side to side in time with the holder's hesitation. _Millie, I'm fairly sure this is the third time we've landed up here, _Trypard said evenly. Millie waved her flashlight around wildly. 'Trypard, this corridor is way different from the one you're thinking about, I'm sure. We'll go left!' Millie declared. She turned and marched off down the dark passage, throwing mutant shadows on the walls. Trypard growled. _Just how do you know what I'm thinking, huh?_

Michael trudged wearily behind Millie, clutching his baseball. _So sleepy... so so sleepy... Bed. Nice soft bed... no! Focus! Trygle. Fix. Fix Trygle. Yes, fix Trygle... sleep. Must sleep._ 'So, you weren't joking when you said she was more hyper than a coffee-loaded squirrel?' he mumbled. _Hm? You talking to me? No, I was deadly serious and here's evidence._ 'I'd rather not have seen it. So sleepy...'

'You guys talking about something?' Millie spun round and shone her flashlight straight into Michael's face, throwing it into relief with rather unattractive results. Millie blanched. 'Ugh. You look like someone crossed the bogeyman with... another bogeyman. Ever thought of washing your face more often? And getting more sleep? Seriously dude, someone's got to give you a crash course on beauty. Wait, you're a guy. Do you really care about that stuff? No, I guess you don't.'

Michael slapped his hands over his face. 'in case it escaped your notice, I'm out here, _losing sleep_ because of you! Can't you just get us to the lab already?' 'I'm doing that aren't I? Or did it escape _your_ notice?' _Millie, please..._ 'Tell him, why don't you? It's all his fault that-' 'My fault? You're really asking for it, you little-' _Millie, Michael, stop it RIGHT NOW!_

Silence.

Now Millie, you are going to launch me and I'll get us to the lab. Both of you will follow me without ANY noise. Understood? 'Fine,' Millie said sullenly. 'But I don't have my launcher on me.' _You forgot it on purpose, didn't you?_ 'Did not!' _Did too._ 'Did not!' _Did too._ 'Did-'

'Now who's arguing like a pair of six-year-olds?' Michael interrupted, his old grin starting to slip on again. Millie glared at him. 'Well, have you got any ideas. Hm?' Michael ran his fingers along the seams of his baseball. 'Well actually, I do. Give me Trypard.'

'What?'

'Give me Trypard.'

'No way.'

'I'll give you Trygle. Fair trade.'

'What trade?'

'It's just for now! Could I have Trypard, _please_?'

_Millie, hand me over._ Pause. _Wow, that sounded odd._ Reluctantly, Millie tipped Trypard into Michael's outstretched palm. He gently broke open his baseball and lifted Trygle out. 'Hold on to him.' Millie held out her hands in an obsequious gesture and gazed at the orange Beyblade Michael placed in her palms. _So you're Trygle, _she thought, as she craned her head to observe it at different angles. _Michael, what are you doing?_ 'I'm going to launch you with my baseball, that's what.' _Oh... this ought to be interesting._ Millie looked up in alarm.

'You're not serious!'

'What else could I be?'

'But... but Trypard isn't designed for this kind of launching!'

'If she's designed to be shot out of a gun, I'm sure she can handle this.'

'I use a _bow and arrow._ Not _a gun_.'

Michael shrugged. 'Either we wander around the whole place the entire night or we listen to me. Now, what do you want to do?'

Millie shut her eyes. _He cannot do this Trypard is mine I will not let her-_ Millie's mouth moved. 'Do it,' she squeaked. Michael punched the air. 'Yes! Free rope!' 'Rein,' Millie corrected, before she could stop herself. 'Sorry, slip of tongue, Professor.' Michael was more excited than she'd ever seen him before. 'Okay Trypard, let me show you how we roll!' _It would be a pleasure_. 'Right! Here we _go_!'

Michael's hand snapped forward before Millie could blink. She watched the ball careen down the corridor, making the air hiss as it passed. 'Trypard! No!' The baseball broke apart mid-air and Trypard soared into space, spinning for all, she was worth. _Wahoo! Now _this_ is what I call a launch!_ Trypard made a wide turn and zoomed back towards Michael and Millie, jumping back and forth across the walls as she approached. _This is so much fun! No one bossing me around or telling me to shut up or-_ She blew past the pair, completely oblivious to their presence. _Sweet, sweet freedom! It tastes so good!_ Millie was at a total loss for words. 'Trypard...' Michael watched her delightedly. 'Now that was _brilliant! _Man, I missed throwing like this! What a launch!' _Right-o people! To the lab!_ With a flash of light, Trypard emerged from her bit and circled back. _This way!_ She called as she bounded past. _Try to keep up please! _Millie and Michael exchanged a look and raced after her.

Trypard was in her element and only her cobalt glow kept the pair from losing her. 'She's... fast... like... really... fast,' Michael panted. He increased his pace and Millie had to sprint up to keep up with him. 'Well, what did you think? That I became one of the best bladers in the East with a talking bit-beast?' Michael rolled his eyes. 'Whatever... But I still don't know how you kept this a secret from all of us. If I had a talking bit-beast, I'd be showing it off everywhere.' Millie looked at him sharply. 'Well, I'm not you.'

Michael slowed down by a fraction and Millie blew past him. 'Slowcoach!' she called behind her. Michael grinned. 'So you want to race, do you?' He pushed ahead till he was neck and neck with Millie. She gave him a hard smile and ran even faster. _Oh, so that's how you want it, huh? _Michael thought. _Then take-_ _AMBUSH!_

Trypard leaped out of side corridor and engulfed the two in her blue aura. Millie and Michael fell to their knees, breathing heavily. Michael looked up to see Millie smiling at him. A real smile, with no trace of cynicism or hatred. 'Not... bad,' she panted, and got to her feet. Michael matched her smile with his own. 'You too.' _We're here, we're here, we're here!_Trypard sang, leaping around them. Millie laughed and Michael felt a lurch in his stomach. _She has a nice laugh... weird but nice. Just like her, I guess. Except for the nice part, actually. Wait, what am I thinking?_ 'I think you forgot something Michael.' Millie dangled Trygle in front of his nose, and giggled. Michael blinked and took it from her. 'Oh... thanks.'

Millie placed her thumb in the fingerprint scanner in the wall, and waited as the eerie red light slid up and down the port. 'Entry authorized,' said the computer voice and the door next to them slid open. Trypard and Millie walked in, followed by a slightly dazed Michael. 'Okay, now just where do I put Trygle?' Millie vanished for a few moments and reappeared with a shiny laptop in hand. She placed it on a nearby desk and slid out an intricately designed tab from the side. 'Here. Take out Trygle's bit and place it here.' Michael carefully eased out Trygle's bit and stared at the battered eagle motif on it. _You're going to be okay now. I think._ He placed the bit into the tab as Millie booted up the laptop.

'Okay, here we go. I'm pretty sure this is the program.' Millie's fingers blitzed across the keyboard as if performing a complicated dance. Michael felt dizzy just watching. Then Millie paused, her index finger poised over the Enter key. She glanced at Michael. 'You ready?' Michael leaned forward. 'Why wouldn't I be?' Trypard skidded to a halt next to them. _There's nothing to lose here. Hit the key Millie!_ Millie hesitated, doubt spreading across he face. 'But what if I make it worse? Maybe we should wait till morning, for Emily.' Michael looked her straight in the eye. 'Millie, you got us this far.' _Sort of,_ Trypard interjected. Michael went on. 'I... er... I'm, well... sure you can do this.' He fell silent, slightly abashed. Millie looked at him, shocked. 'Michael... I... I...' _Millie, just hit the key._ Trypard snapped, before the situation got even more awkward. Millie shuddered and took a deep breath. She covered her eyes and pushed the key.

The laptop screen burned blue-white and there was a high-pitched whining noise. Bolts of energy shot out of the bit port and Millie and Michael shielded their eyes. 'I thought it was supposed to take two hours!' Millie shrieked. _Not good! Not good!_ Trypard yowled. Michael shut his eyes tight. _Trygle, Trygle, please be okay, please be okay..._

**_Trygle!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Millie was falling. Fast. She felt the air rushing past her, cutting like a knife, and watched the lights above her dim and vanish. She was tumbling in the darkness, alone.

_Shouldn't I be afraid? I''m falling into a deep dark hole and I'm not afraid? Why?_ Time seemed to slow, as she plummeted spread-eagled through the blackness. _Spread-eagled? Eagled? Eagle? Trygle... Trygle! And Trypard! And Michael!_ _What's happening? Where am I?_

Without warning, she slammed into the ground, literally punching the earth. She heard something snap, actually, a lot of things snapping, and saw the blackness shatter into a million stars. Then everything went white, then gray and someone was calling her name from a thousand miles away. _Millie! Millie!_ ' 'She was so close to it.' _What?_ 'No wonder she blacked out.' _Blacked out? _A crack of light appeared and rapidly expanded till it covered everything. The Millie opened her eyes and saw Michael staring down on her anxiously. 'Where's Trygle?' she rasped. Michael blinked and answered shakily, 'Still in the bit port.' 'Okay.' Michael watched as Millie staggered to her feet and tottered towards the laptop. 'Trypard, you there?' _What do you think? You scared us!_ 'Oh? How long was I out?' 'Five minutes,' Michael said sheepishly. _And that was long enough._ 'Nice to know someone cares,' Millie smiled and turned her attention to the laptop.

A green bar pulsed gently on the screen with the words "Insertion Complete" flashing below it. Millie clicked "Next" and a new message appeared. "Insertion completed and accepted. Please press exit to leave the program." Millie clicked "Exit" just before the screen blacked out. 'What?' 'Low battery, I guess.' Michael plugged the laptop into a nearby charger. 'But what about Trygle?' 'I'm on it.' Millie carefully unclasped Trygle from the bit port as Trypard leaped up onto the desk. _Does he look any different?_ 'I... I'm not sure.' Millie pushed the bit towards Michael. 'You look.' Michael lifted the bit up and stared at it for a few moments. Millie and Trypard watched, buzzing with anticipation. Michael gasped and Millie started. 'What is it?'' Michael turned to her with stars in his eyes. 'He's okay-' Millie whooped and shot six feet in the air. 'YES! Yes yes YES!' She leaped off into the depths of the lab. But Trypard remained where she was.

_Michael? There's a "but" coming, right?_ 'How'd you know?' _Lucky guess._ 'Yeah, right.' _Fine, it was just because you weren't reacting like Millie, that's how._ 'Oh.' _So what's wrong?_ 'Well...' Michael flipped the bit over and over in his palms, his eyes flickering between Trygle and Trypard. 'It's a really little thing actually.' _So...?_ 'Trygle just looks different. There's something... I just can't place.' _Oh..._ 'Why isn't he talking?' _Maybe this is what Emily meant by two hours._ 'Shouldn't we head back now? It's like, _really_ late.' _Yes, but I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem._ 'What? The kid over there who's still bouncing off walls and is currently more hyper than that squirrel from "Over The Hedge"?' _Yes, that's the one._ 'Oh boy...'

* * *

_Time to get up Mr. Parker._ Michael pulled a pillow over his head, trying to shut out the gray light that was seeping into the room. 'Don't tell me it's morning already.' _It appears to be morning, Sir. Very inconvenient, I agree. I believe it is the __rotation of the Earth that is to blame, Sir._ 'Ugh, would you please drop the butler-speak already?' Then it hit Michael. He bolted upright, sending his covers flying. 'Wait a minute, just who is talking?' He frantically scanned the room. Eddy and Steve were still snoring while Trygle lay on his bedside table. There was no sound from the girls' room. _Then... who? __It is I, Sir, Trygle._ 'WHAT!' _Have I said something wrong?_ 'AAGH!' Michael dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Eddy and Steve slumbered on. Then Steve opened his eyes blearily. 'You called, Mother?'

* * *

'I'm on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story's just beginning...' Millie sat in the main room, reading a book and singing along with her MP3 player. _P.G .Wodehouse is so awesome. So is Jeeves_ she thought and smiled. Trypard sat on a glass side table, drowsing. _Turn down the music, would you? I can hear it all the way from here!_ Millie sighed and navigated to the volume control. 'Yes, Ma'am.'

Then Michael burst into the room, yelling incoherently. 'TRYGLE! BUTLER! TRYGLE! FREAKY! SAVE ME!' Millie yelped and jabbed the wrong button. 'AGH!' she screamed as the music pounded her ears mercilessly. She flailed her hands around and somehow managed to tip the sofa backwards. 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!' _MICHAEL!_ Trypard roared. _Stop shrieking like a deranged hooligan and sit down!_ Michael slapped a hand over his mouth and sank to the floor, mumbling something.

Millie yanked her earphones and sat up, breathing heavily. 'What was that for? If I want a wake-up call, I'll ask for one, thank you very much!' 'Sorry, sorry,' Michael muttered. 'But Trygle... he... he...' _He what?_ 'He's talking like a butler! All "Sir" and "inconvenient" and "rotation" and... and...' Millie began to giggle. 'It's NOT funny!' Michael nearly sobbed. 'It's insane! It's crazy! It's... it's-' His eyes widened. '-an ABOMINATION!'

Millie fell backward again, laughing so hard she doubled over. 'Oh my gosh Michael, the look on your face, oh ha ha!' She wiped a tear away and chortled. 'Heh... abomination, oh man!' She started off again. 'Trypard?' Michael called desperately. _Here, Michael. Well, ah ha ha, the thing is, hmph, Trygle speaking like a, heh, like, lee hee hee oh ha ha I'm so sorry!_ And Trypard burst into laughter too.

Michael buried his face in his hands. 'Oh man...'

* * *

**Okay, I guess sooner or later, someone's going to ask, "How come nobody else wakes up when all this yelling and screaming is going on?" Okay, the answer is... well, let's just say that the facilities have really thick walls. And doors.**

**Or maybe everybody over there are just heavy sleepers.**


	20. Chapter 20

Emily's eyes were gleaming so brightly that Millie was sure sparks would fly from them in seconds. 'So,' she began in a dangerously calm voice. 'Let me get this straight. You both sneak down to my lab in the middle of the night, load the program into Trygle, crash my laptop in the process, freak out when Trygle starts talking like a butler, and _then_ come to me. Right?' Millie and Michael nodded dumbly. 'You do, of course, realize what could have gone wrong?' Millie tried to interrupt. 'Actually Emily, we-' 'You realize you could have blown the place up?' Millie gulped as Emily glared at her. 'You realize you could have turned Trygle into a mutant?' Michael shuddered. 'You realize you could have caused Trygle to speak in Latin for the rest of eternity?' _That's not _so_ bad,_ Trypard interjected. 'Hey!' Michael yelped. _Sorry, sorry._ Emily went on as if the exchange hadn't taken place. 'And do you realize-' Emily's voice dropped to a whisper. '-you may have permanently damaged my laptop?'

A tense silence hung over the room.

_To be totally honest… yes._

* * *

Steve and Eddy were walking back to the dorm after breakfast. 'Mmmm… nothing like a nice stack of pancakes to rev you up for the day!' Steve patted his stomach while Eddy rolled his eyes. 'Dude, you ate more than just a _stack_ of pancakes. You needed five bottles of maple syrup to get through breakfast!' Steve pouted. 'So? Even that wasn't enough!' Eddy sighed. 'You're hopeless dude, hopeless. I've never seen _anybody_ who could-' They heard a faint rumble and stopped. Eddy tipped his head to the side. 'What's that?' Then they saw two figures hurtling down the corridor, a cloud of dust racing behind them. Eddy squinted. 'Hey, that looks like-' Michael and Millie tore by them, expressions of pure terror on their faces. 'OUTTA MY WAY! OUTTA MY WAY!' Then they were gone. Steve blinked. 'What was that about?'

Eddy gulped. 'I think we're about to find out.' The dust cloud parted to reveal Emily, in her worst demented maniac mode. She wielded two tennis rackets and was swinging them about wildly. 'YOUUUUU!' she shrieked, her eyes flashing demonically. 'YOUUUUUU!'

'But we didn't do anything!' Steve protested. He glanced at Eddy. 'Did we?' 'Dude, this isn't the time!' Eddy yelled, sprinting after Michael and Millie. 'Hey, wait for me!' Steve shouted as he charged after Eddy. 'You can't leave me here with – ah, who cares?'

* * *

'Let it rip!'

Judy looked down on the dozens of Beystadiums arrayed in the trainee area. To most people, she seemed to resemble a statue but her eyes snapped from side to side, focusing on one battle, then another. She watched for a while and finally turned away, disappointment creasing her features. _There's no sign of improvement anywhere! What are we doing wrong? _She sighed and began to walk to the exit. Then a strange sound stopped her in her tracks.

All over the trainee area, Beybladers and researchers were looking around in puzzlement. 'What is that noise?' Judy asked one of researchers nearby. 'No idea.' The sound was steadily growing louder. It definitely was a rumbling noise but there were some high-pitched tones Judy couldn't place. _What in the world is that?_

'AAAUUUGH!' _Something_ burst through the double doors, shrouded in dust. Judy gasped. 'Oh my goodness!' The thing seemed to be the only one in the place making noise but it was so _loud_! As it neared, Judy began to hear the individual voices in the dust cloud. 'YOUUUU!' 'WE DIDN'T DO IT!' 'AAAAAA!' 'EMEEELY!' The dust cloud smashed into beystadiums, sending beybladers and researchers running for cover. Two tennis rackets appeared and began smashing everything they could reach. 'YOUUUUU!' 'AAAAAAA!' 'HELLLLP!' 'I DIDN'T DO IT!' Then the dust cloud whirled smack into a corner with a bang. Judy squinted through the haze, trying to make out the clouded figures on the ground. _A baseball cap, a tennis racket, a basketball… wait a minute!_ The dust finally cleared, revealing the All-Starz lying in a heap, with Emily right at the bottom. Michael's baseball cap hung on Millie's foot, a tennis racket was wedged between Eddy and Steve and with a clunk, Steve's football helmet fell neatly on Emily's head. 'Ouch.' Judy was speechless. 'Oh… my…'

Every person in the room was staring at them. The moments turned into honey, stretching on forever before gently dropping away. Millie, who was pinned under Eddy and Michael, took a deep discreet breath, trying to calm down. _Okay, okay, this is expected, the shocked silence stretching on so long, oh, alliteration, nice… still silence isn't pandemonium supposed to hit about now? Pandemonium, pandemonium, pandemonium… PANDAMONIUM! Ha, I so want to laugh right now…. No, cannot laugh must not laugh… noodles. Noodles noodles noodles, Po, Shifu, kung fu, no no, stop train of thought still in shocked silence, must freeze in place, must not induce pandemonium. Freeze, freeze, freeze, freeze… noodles. Oh, why did I watch Kung Fu Panda yesterday?_

A thin wisp of smoke curled out of one of the smashed screens and spiraled upward. It twirled through th air like a ballerina, like an escaped dream. It spun and swirled and pirouetted... then it ran smack into a smoke detector.

Alarms whooped as every single light in the room went flashing red. People screamed and ran for the doors. Millie watched the entire scene from her place under Michael and Eddy, feeling like she was dreaming. _This is so... surreal. I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming!_ The word seemed to consist solely of red and black, a multitude of feet stamping the floor and the alarms screaming on and on. Then, almost gently, raindrops began falling from the sky. _Yeah, I'm dreaming._ 'I thought this place had a roof,' Millie said to no one in particular. 'It does,' said Michael's voice above her. 'Then what's with the rain?' 'The rain... er, that;s the sprinkler system.' On cue, the shower increased in intensity, till all of the All-Starz were soaking wet.

The room was empty now, except for a pair of purple high heels that were walking towards them. 'High heels don't walk by themselves,' Millie noted, smiling, lazily. 'Unless they're purple.' She barely felt the dumbstruck stares she was getting from her team mates. 'I thought it was ruby slippers though. You just go click, click, click and you flyyy!' She giggled.

'Dude, I think she's lost it,' Eddy whispered to Michael. 'You think?' Michael shot back. 'Besides the obvious-' The purple high heels came to a halt in front of him. 'Uh oh...' Michael looked up to see Judy staring down on him. Her expression was inscrutable. 'Hey Coach,' Michael smiled weakly.

No response.

'We're in big trouble, aren't we?'

Judy leaned down to peer into his eyes. 'That, Michael, is an understatement.'

* * *

Millie watched a bead of water thread its way down through her hair. It slowly negotiated the curves and waves before pooling for a moment at the end. Then it broke off, falling down like a diamond and disappearing in dark spot on the carpeted floor. _Ooh, there's another!_ 'Earth to Millie!' Somebody snapped their fingers under her nose. She jumped. 'What?' Michael adjusted his baseball cap for the millionth time. 'Judy's coming and she don't appreciate daydreaming.' 'Well, her office is a pretty nice place to daydream.' Millie looked around again.

Judy's office reminded her of the beach, in a not-so-obvious way. The carpet was a conventional beige but the walls that peeked out between the wooden partitions were painted a sunshine yellow. Glass seemed to be everywhere, not least in the wide airy windows. Light sheer curtains quivered in the air conditioning and photo frames were scattered everywhere. A cheerful, blue-eyed blond boy appeared in many of them. 'Who's this?' Millie asked, picking up one of the frames. 'That's Judy's son, Max,' Emily answered. 'He;s part of the Japanese team, the Bladebreakers.' Millie set the photo down 'Aren't they the guys who beat you last time?' 'Don't remind us,' Michael growled. Millie smirked. 'Fine. But how long will we be here? I'm sure Judy won't appreciate us dripping water on her carpet anymore than daydreaming.'

'Well, you won't have to wait any longer,' said a cool voice behind them. The All-Starz turned around to find Judy stepping in, cradling a thick folder. She glided through them and seated herself behind the light colored desk. She regarded the bedraggled group in front of her. 'I would tell you to sit down, but you'd only wet the chairs as well.' She gazed at them a minute longer and then flipped open the folder. Large red numbers covered the front page. 'I'm not going to ask you why you did what you did, but I will tell you what's going to happen because of what you did.' She paused, allowing the tension to build. 'The damage you did runs into five digits.' Another pause. _I really wish she'd quit stopping like that,_ Millie thought. 'So, partly as punishment and partly as an experiment -' Millie saw Michael's hands twitch. '- you're going to our new Basic training Camp for two weeks.'

'WHAT?' The team gasped in unison. Judy continued. 'You're leaving tonight, And as part of the program, you will only use regular Beyblades and launchers.' Millie squeaked. _Then that means..._ 'Now you're going to go up to pack and when you come down, you're going to hand over your Beyblades to me.' The All-Starz just stared at her wordlessly. 'You may go now,' Judy waved a hand at the door.


	21. Chapter 21

'This SUCKS!' Michael threw his baseball at the wall with a resounding thump. Emily poked her head through the door. 'Don't start all that _again_! Go finish your packing!' 'Yes, _ma'am_,' Michael said viciously. Emily sighed and retreated. _I would appreciate it sir, if you stopped throwing me around so much._ 'Shut up!' Michael roared, throwing his baseball again. _As you wish sir. But may I recommend a cup of iced tea to soothe your temper?_ 'How am I supposed to leave him with Judy like this?' Michael yelled. 'And I hate iced tea!'

This time Millie popped in. 'I've been worrying about that too.' 'Good thing, since it's your fault.' 'Don't you go blaming me! We're in the same boat right? I'm not leaving Trypard here either!' Michael flopped face-first onto his bed. 'Well, got any ideas? 'Sort of... could I come in?' Michael looked up and stared at her. Millie blushed. 'I mean, if you don't want me to, it's okay, I just -' 'No, it's okay. Come in.' Millie tip-toed around the various debris on the floor and sat on the edge of Michael's bed. 'So what's your great idea?' Michael asked as he sat up. 'Well, we were kinda going to nick Trygle from you to figure out what was wrong with him and so you wouldn't know, we made a copy of Trygle to be a substitute.' Michael blinked. 'Okaaay... so you're saying I give that instead?' Millie nodded. 'Yeah, that might work!' Michael said with a smile on his face. Then it faded. 'But what about the rest of you guys? I mean, Eddy and Steve are pretty attached to their Beyblades too. Steve sings "Rock-a-Bye-Baby" to Tryhorn every night.' Millie started. 'Seriously?' 'I swear.'

'I can't imagine Steve singing at all!' Millie giggled. 'Oh, you should see him with a karaoke machine,' Michael laughed. 'Eddy and I nearly died!' Michael and Millie were so busy laughing they didn't notice the door open a crack and shut again. Finally, Millie remembered Trypard. 'But what are we going to do about the Beyblades? I'm seriously stumped.' Michael sighed. 'Yeah, me too... how about we ask Emily?' 'Yeah, let's do that.' Millie got up and opened the door. She gasped. 'What are you doing?' Michael jumped up 'Who is it?' Then he saw. 'What the-'

Emily, Eddy and Steve stood there, with sheepish looks on there faces. Snacks were piled up to their ankles (in Emily's case, her knees) like they'd gone and raided a dozen vending machines. Eddy swallowed. 'Uh... hi' 'Hello?' Michael asked incredulously. Emily gingerly lifted up a bag. 'We came, um, to show you these.' Millie looked at the floor. 'What, Pop Tarts and Cheetos?' Emily sighed. '_No_, I mean, the answer to our problem.' 'Emily's made us all fake Beyblades!' Steve crowed. 'What?' Millie and Michael asked in unison. Emily turned the bag upside down and shook it. Five Beyblades fell out. Millie picked the blue one up and examined it. She looked at Emily with starry eyes. 'Emily! It's perfect!' Michael picked up the pseudo-Trygle. 'You guys could really have fooled with this one.' Steve frowned. 'Wait, we're not going to drag him out of his room at fourteen hundred hours and all that?' Emily waved her watch in his face. 'Steve! It's already four o' clock! Besides, there's been a change of plan – we're solving Trygle's problem at camp.' 'Aw man!'

Emily turned back to Millie and Michael. 'So that's what we're going to do. We give these duplicates to Judy and sneak our Beyblades out in our backpacks. Easy!'

Millie's brow wrinkled in confusion. 'Wait a minute, if you took so long to make a copy of Trygle, how'd you manage to make these so quickly?' Emily flushed in embarrassment. 'Er, I actually finished Trygle in, well, two days. I just wanted to complete the rest of the set!' 'Ah...' Millie looked down on the brightly colored packets at the floor. 'Well, we'd better get this cleaned up, right?'

* * *

Two hours later, the All-Starz stood at the entrance to the research center, toting an assortment of backpacks, handbags and suitcases. A PPB bus pulled to a stop in front of them and to their surprise, Judy stepped out. 'You're... you're coming with us?' Michael stammered, his shock echoed on the faces of his team mates. 'But of course! I'm your coach, aren't I?' Judy responded, stooping to pick up a shiny suitcase from the pile. 'When did that get there?' Michael whispered to Millie. She shrugged.

Judy pulled out a small clear box from her suitcase and flipped it open. 'Put your Beyblades in here.' She pointed at the five shaped indentations in the gray foam at the bottom of the box. Michael, Millie, Eddy and Steve immediately looked at Emily. Hesitantly, she placed Trygator in the right-top corner of the box. One by one, the rest of the All-Starz placed their Beyblades in the box. Judy snapped the box shut and placed it in her suitcase. She stepped onto the bus. 'Hurry up and load your bags. We're leaving in two minutes!' Then she disappeared inside.

Emily let out a sigh of relief. 'It worked!' 'Great job Emily!' Eddy grinned. Michael shouldered his backpack and stepped on the bus. 'All aboard guys! Next stop – Basic Training Camp!' Millie and Steve mockingly saluted him. 'Aye aye Captain!' Michael swung his backpack at them. 'in case you're forgetting, _underlings_, I am the captain!' Millie picked up her bags and climbed on after him. 'Whatever you say _sir_.' Michael smirked as she pushed past him. 'You got that right.' Then he replayed her words. 'Hey, wait a minute-'

* * *

Millie shivered in her bunk and pulled her sheets tighter. 'Which moron insisted on having the air conditioning at full blast?' Emily poked her head down from the upper bunk. 'The "moron" in this case is Judy, you know.' Millie sniffed and sneezed. 'Look, I'm cold, miserable and sleepy, and this bus ride is going on forever and I feel a cold coming on and my back is starting to hurt and I'm stuck in a place where I can't call anyone a moron for justifiable reasons... just how should I feel?' Emily shrugged, which looked weird given the fact that she was hanging upside down. 'Cold, miserable and sleepy. huh? Well, you've already listed out a couple of feelings already, so-' Millie sniffed again. 'That was a rhetorical question actually.' 'Whatever, Now try get some sleep okay?' 'Yeah, fine, good night.'

But twenty minutes after the conversation, Millie was still lying on her bunk with her eyes wide open. _Must sleep, must sleep, must sleep, sleep, snooze, rest, dream. Sleep._ She sat up, flinging her blankets off. _Argh, I'm never going to sleep! What's the point of trying?_ Millie extricated her MP3 player from her bag and briefly caught Trypard's feline snore. She hesitated a moment, then zipped her bag shut. _I won't disturb her now._ Millie slipped on her earphones and parted the window curtains. The landscape was flat and unchanging but the sky above was ablaze with stars.

"_Speak to me, so I can understand your tongue, you seem rather fragile..."_

Millie sighed and drew her finger across the glass, drawing lines between the stars to form constellations.

"_It's been said, it's cold beyond the sun, have you ever been there?"_

Orion, Taurus, Canis Major... she tapped her finger on Sirius, the Dog Star. _Mom... I miss you._ Memories were flowing back - sitting on a hill with her parents, clutching Trypard tight, and her mother pointing out the different constellations. When was the last time she'd looked up at the sky?

"_Communicating thoughts of ways, to never have to speak again."_

Her mind was racing now, going through images faster than she could process them. Her mother standing at the door, holding an envelope in her hands, looking faintly shocked. Her seven-year-old self in her pajamas, peeking through a crack in the door, scared by her parents' angry voices.

"_Let me be the fire in your head." _

And finally, her mother standing under the Departure sign at the airport, the pain in her eyes visible across the sea of people rushing by,

"_Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine and meet you on the other side."_

_Mom_. Millie felt tears spilling out of her eyes. _I shouldn't be here, why am I here? I should be with Mom and Dad back on the hill, why am I here?_ Without thinking she grabbed her bag and pulled back the curtains around her bunk. _I'll tell the driver to let me off somewhere, and then I'll figure out how to get home_.

"_We'll leave a sign so anyone can find us, a better place, a sweeter time, we won't need any wings to fly, a place beyond the sun."_

"Millie, what are you doing?" Millie turned around slowly. "Eddy?" He had poked his head through the curtains and was looking at her curiously. Millie was at a loss for words. 'I, er, well, I thought-' Eddy raised an eyebrow. 'You thought?' Millie sighed and sat back down. 'Okay, a sudden wave of nostalgia gave way to questioning my being here and finally culminated in a case of extreme homesickness. I think.' Eddy exhaled slowly. 'Okay, I didn't exactly get all that but... um... I understand.' Millie gave a wan smile. Eddy opened his curtains and sat facing her. 'Well, we all kinda felt that way when we came. It's seriously weird. I mean, one day you're shooting hoops with the neighborhood gang and then you're hooked up to a machine with a bunch of people in lab coats analyzing you like some specimen.' He shrugged. 'You'll get used to it.' Millie still felt downcast. 'But why get me here? You guys aren't like, hopeless. You don't need me?' Eddy leaned back. 'Well, Judy's always got a plan. You'll figure it out sooner or later.' 'I guess.' They subsided into silence for a while. Then Millie spoke. 'How'd you guys end up here?'

Eddy ruminated for a while. 'Well... I was just picked out of my neighborhood. Judy saw me playing and she offered me the chance to come here. That's pretty much the same way all of us came here. Steve was part of a football league but he got kicked out for too many fouls.' Millie glanced nervously at the curtains of the bunk above Eddy. 'Michael was the star pitcher in his district games. Emily got through because she's some alien the PPB picked up in Area 51.' Millie snorted, and tried to disguise it as a cough. Eddy grinned. 'Just kidding. I honestly have no idea how she got here. She's been with the PPB the longest really.' Hmm...' Millie leaned against the window. 'I wonder what camp will be like.' Eddy smirked. 'Knowing Judy, it'll definitely be a shocker.' Millie laughed. 'Yeah, me too.' 'Over your homesickness and nostalgia and everything?' Eddy asked. Millie nodded. 'Most definitely!' Eddy yawned. 'Great. Because I'd kinda like to crash out right now,' Millie blushed. 'Sorry for keeping you awake.' 'No problemo. That's what team mates are for.' Eddy dragged his curtains shut, yawning as he did. 'Night!' 'Good night,' Millie whispered, tugging back her curtains too.

Millie lay down in her bunk, looking out at the sky again. Orion had sunk below the horizon and Millie could see Canis Major's paws touch the edge of the landscape. The bus didn't seem so cold anymore. _Good night Mom. Good night Dad._ Millie's eyes slowly drifted shut. Her MP3 player shut off and its blue glow faded slowly into black.


	22. Chapter 22

_The Super-Secret Diary of Trypard A. Bit Beast_

_Date: You should've gotten used to this by now._

_Time: See above._

_As of now, I am nearly suffocated, wrapped up in Millie's oldest, most favorite sweater (can't see why though, it smells of cats. Then again, it is patterned with cats as well). Millie has not taken me out since we arrived at the Basic Training Camp, which was three days ago. There never seems to be a moment. I can hear her and Emily talking about our, ahem, "situation" of Trygle gone Jeeves, but they don't say much. Occasionally I hear Michael, and sometimes Eddy and Steve (not Teddy and Eve as I'd gathered earlier on)._

_ From her voice, Millie seems exhausted. Emily sounds concerned, and from what little I hear of Michael, he does too. They are doing something to Millie that isn't entirely bad, but not entirely good either. Millie keeps talking about bit-beasts and "responses". Emily mentioned something about Judy being "displeased" at them all for their Beyblades not functioning correctly. And last night, I heard Emily say, "We need to switch back. Or else." They have to be talking about us. But if the All-Starz surrender their Beyblades to Judy, how will we fix Trygle's problem. I have to talk to Millie, soon. Not soon, now!_

_Trypard A. Bitbeast_

* * *

**After I don't know how long, I'm back. I'm really, really sorry for holding up on this story for so long. I definitely want to finish it before I go to college, so stay tuned! Thank you for following this story.**


End file.
